Demon Sanctuary
by Odeath
Summary: Can love survive the wrath of heaven and hell? "the angels are against you, the demons are after you, the humans are getting too involved, face it demon, you have no chance at all" several angel appearances and Death from Sandman Dante x Trish. complete!
1. Astral Romance

In the beginning there was only the earth below and the skies above. There was no malice nor greed. Everything was at peace, this tale takes its place upon the heavens, where beautiful, winged creatures dwell. These creatures who's beauty are yet so divine and whose heart were the purest of all is what we call Angels. Now, the Angels have ranks and are each given special gifts by Our Father, but the most important of all angelic features is _their hearts_.

Their hearts were pure and true, virtuous and right. The angel named Alexiel called by many as _The Beloved One_ is special amongst her companions. She is loved by many, adored by all. She is as beautiful as she is powerful, being one of the most powerful angels in heaven. To distinguish her rank and superiority, Our Father gave her a special gift, aside from her astral powers He gave her the gift of _Light from the Heavens._

Now Alexiel has her special one, his name was Lucifiel, The Bearer of Light. He too belonged to the high ranks of angels together with Uriel, Raphael, Michael and Gabriel. And Lucifiel was Alexiel's most loved one. The love they shared was spiritual, there was no physical contact between them at all, for it is sin to have angels fall in love, everything was kept within bashful glances and hinting smiles. He would watch her play with her friends or bathe in the springs... but those who are perceptive did not miss what was going on between Alexiel and Lucifiel.

Alexiel too, was _His _favored one and she with her beauty and power won her plentiful admirers who were soon blinded by lust infused love, if you'd call it, and her peers who were once so happy for her, became envious and soon jealousy took place. The once pure hearts of the angels were slowly contaminated by their own misjudged deeds.

Until finally the time has come for Lucifiel to fulfill what Our Father's plans were for him. In the Council of Angels, Our Father told him that he was to leave heaven and he would have his own kingdom below the earth. That he would become the Prince of the Underworld. The Angels soon found out that each of them were created to play a vital part in Our Father's plan, Lucifiel who did not found justice with Our Father writing their destiny for them, refused. He thought that _only he_ could decide for himself, that _only he_ could hold his own fate. But angels were but Our Father's creation, in a way they are servants of God and He has their fate written according to His will, following His plan.

Having disobeyed Our Father displaying acts of insolence and misconduct, The Angels have decided to banish him from heaven completely. Ande she, who loves him most, just can't watch him be taken away, she has to do something, Alexiel broke from her barriers begging the Father for reconsideration, Alexiel has exposed both herself and Lucifiel. She begged the Council, but as what was known, love amongst the angels were forbidden and Alexiel was punished as agreed upon by the Council composed of those who envy her and those who lust for her, as Lucifiel was banished in the Underworld.

Lucifiel was left alone in the nothingness in the deepest, darkest, regions of the earth. His transformation began as he thirst for the justice that was not given to him, having been separated from Alexiel was the most cruelest of all. Rage, Destruction, Grudge took precedence in the form of Mundus, a being, what one would call demon in the form of all the Hatred from Lucifiel. If he was to rule a kingdom opposing heaven, whose goal is the destruction of the land above, Our Father's beloved children, then he no longer needs a body of an angel. Mundus, the demon who sprang from Lucifiel's hate, sealed what was left of Lucifiel or Lucifer's body for good.

It was not long before Alexiel's heart one of the purest of its kind was also spoiled by resent and her thirst for revenge for what was done to her and her beloved. She rebelled against the heavens eager to change her destiny, to continue forth Lucifiel's defiance to Our Father. Under the command of Gabriel a search was enforced to find Alexiel who was in hiding.

It was not long before she was found by Eleria whose loyalty to her was unquestioned. She pleaded for Alexiel to return back to Heaven and ask for forgiveness, Alexiel refused and told her how the hearts of the angels have been spoiled and corrupt by evil desires. That she too has been corrupted by her thirst for vengeance, that she made it a mission to destroy humanity, the beloved children of Our Father just so He'll know how it feels to have lost someone one loves and also ruining all of Our Father's plans for them.

Unlike normal angels, whose hearts has been stained with sinful thoughts, their own evil ate them up, turning them into beings not even worth to look at, they were killed, banished and most joined the army of Mundus. Alexiel was special and did not loose herself in the process, instead she developed two personas. _The Vengeance driven Alexiel_ and _What was left of the_ _Angel Alexiel_. _This_ Alexiel, begged for Eleria to stop her by all means from doing something so destructive and unforgivable. Eleria heed her request and under her instruction, she sealed off The_ Evil_ One, sealing off her astral powers as well. The _Good _left in Alexiel took precedence. Eleria made a human container for her in which she was to live a mortal life, and as punishment, All of Alexiel's mortal incarnations was to suffer a slow and agonizing death.

But not all of Alexiel's powers were sealed off, one remained with her. The Light from the Heavens or the_ power of lightning_.

Author's note

I would have created an OC regarding the angels but Alexiel and the story of Angel Sanctuary has very well established itself so I got the names and some of the personalities there, altered them and also some of the ideas. This is like an experimental fic so yeah sorry for that.


	2. Bless The Child

It was so very quiet.. _Too quiet_ in fact that even He, high and mighty felt the certain eeriness which hung above the cloudless, night sky. How he hated this feeling, he was having one of "_those days"._ _Those days _are the time where there was not much to do, where the aloneness and the quietness urge him to think about something _not demon related_, it makes him think about _his life_. Oh, Hell.

Maybe having her to stay with him before was a bad idea, he thought. When they were together, he felt much at ease, he thought _she needs him more than he needs her_, that there was no chance of loosing her, but with her gone. He has never felt this much alone ever. Sure, he enjoy the solitude before... but now, it's just loneliness. Sometimes he would picture her, sitting on her spot on his table, peering down at him while they argue about some small things, or how she would answer the phone calls right before he does.

He would look at his mother's picture only to see Trish. He used to anticipate everyone who enters the shop to be her, thinking to himself that she will eventually return. But she never did, she wants to see the world, to meet the people while he preferred to stay, secluded and safe. He was aware of the risk, that once she saw the world, she would choose it over him. How he thought of himself stupid for thinking she'd stay with him for good. Then he realized maybe_ he needs her more than she needs him.._

But now he's over it, she's not coming back, yeah she visits him. And every time she does, he'd wish she'll just leave sooner before he starts to feel bitter about the whole thing. He did regret it, when she told him that she wanted to go solo, it sounded like she was asking for his permission. but he has no reason to say no, he doesn't own her.. though he likes to think he does. Why is it that when he finally saw that one woman he wants, she turns out to be that one woman he cannot have.

He pot the eight ball with a smooth and forceful hit, swift as a cat. He stood up straight from his arched position, holding the taco stick with one hand, the weather was strange, it wasn't raining, but the thunder and lighting were quite_ bothering_ him. He was getting anxious, he could sense the danger and he didn't like this feeling at all. He placed the taco stick on the pool table upon realizing that he was not alone.

"Shop is closed at nine" he said sternly, slouching back to his chair, the visitor did not leave, in fact she entered the shop, letting her eyes wander inside the barren establishment. Dante looked at her, it was a little girl. wearing a royal blue school uniform with lilac pig tails. She stared at him for several seconds before something caught her attention. Unspeaking and with no facial reactions, she walked across the room, eyes on _that _door.

"No minors allowed kid" Dante reminded, just before the little girl with full bangs could turn the doorknob, "Come back in ten years and I might give you that room" he sneered, "I never get to live at that age" the little girl replied with a soft, dollish voice. Dante grew suspicious of the girl, studying her attentively. He was well aware that her presence was neither human nor demonic.

"What do you want?" he demanded, though the humor was still there, not to mention the cockiness and all with his chin leaning on his knuckles. The little girl tuned to him, "You are with a woman, tall, blonde.. yes?", Dante sat up straight, "which one?" He smirked, The little girl scowled, "Your _favorite_ _one_, the one you were thinking of before I got here" she replied. looking him through big, violet eyes.

Dante was somewhat taken back, thought he didn't let it show,

"What are you?", he asked.

Innocent eyes with thick lashes pierced through him,"I'm just a little angel" she replied,

"..right" he scoffed,

"where is she?" the little girl asked again.

"she left" Dante replied seriously.

"We need to find her" she said

"Why"

"If not then others might get to her first, they'll kill her with every chance they get"

"You don't know who you're talking about kid" confident with Trish's abilities.

"_Or she might kill us all_"

Dante raised his eyebrows, "You got the wrong girl"

The little girl shook her head violently, "She uses electricity yes?, I felt it, I can feel her!"

"Who are you?"

"Minor manifestation of lighting" she explained, but before she could say more, a phone call disrupted their conversation.

Dante picked the receiver, eyes still on the little girl

"Dante.." her voice was almost like a whisper

"Trish?!" how he wanted to hear her voice...but not like this,

"What's wrong?!" maybe he was just getting paranoid, the little girl watched him closely, like she was reading his mind.

"I'm scared..." she said her voice was faint and shaking. "I didn't know it was gonna be like this" she sobbed.

"Where are you?!" he clenched his fists and his tone was getting panicky

Then she hung up, it took a while before Dante could put the receiver down, thoughts flooded him and without any moments' hesitation he swung his red coat over his shoulder.,

"I know where she is" the little girl said,

"you didn't answer my question" said Dante, "Who are you?".

"I'm Eleria" she answered

AN

you guys thanks for the reviews! . my prelims are harder than I would have expected and I just wanted this week to end so badly. I miss talking to you guys, btw im doing this on my free period so it's such a rush! I hope I didn't screw this one up. And yeah no incest here! Lol curry chickenanti incest . ok, ill be back on duty on Thursday! Till then!


	3. Two For Tragedy

**Curry chicken-** high five::waves Trish x Dante flag:: lol

**Darkemogirl**-yep no sara and setsuna here! Hugs fellow filipina

**destructo888-** hugs! Yeah me too lol thanks for the review!!

**Eric Draven-** yeah they are! Specially the cute, doll looking ones!

**Satanic Park of Madness**- wow, i've never really thought about that, I just came to realize the significance of Dante's heavy drinking when I read your review, maybe both, how Dante feels like he's lost everyone and then he had Trish, then ends up loosing her ... i'd like to think that .

hmm better at hiding emotions that's hard, I couldn't tell, maybe Dante he's more emotional that Vergil I think, so he has a lot in his hands than his aniki.

Yeah yeah! Vergil should listen to that lol, speaking of LP, I kinda wish I would come across a tribute video of Vergil and Dante with the song My December, I love that song so much, I always remember the twins when I hear it.

She opened her weary eyes, her body was numb from the cold, her trembling became less but her fear was still great. Feeling cold from the marble table on which she lay, she peered through the high ceiling, with a frescoed painting of a huge cross within the majestic background of the clouds. She wandered to herself, if someone like her.. one that is not human, may have a chance on heaven, whether God has plans for her too, just like He has on humans.

In fact she has been trying.. to be human herself, and while she was at it, she came across the word _"faith"_, how she did try to manifest it. The cold chains of the pendant which hung over her neck was the only thing that led her to believe that she was not dead...yet. "_No one can harm you in the house of_ _God"_ she thought, was it applicable for_ something _like her?

Eleria led Dante to the town cathedral, Dante marveled at the Gothic and intricate details of its exteriors. But something was a bit off, looking at the cathedral at night time sent him to the thought that not is all good in a church, it was gloomy and it looks haunted. Of all places what would Trish be doing here?

"kid, if you knew where she was, then why bother me?" Dante asked, walking up to the entrance

"to get your attention of course!" she replied as she ran to the opened gates of black steel, skipping her way through the arched entrance.

Dante studied the statues on the outside, ornamenting the cathedral, there were saints, but one caught his attention, the statue of Saint Michel, his right foot on the fallen Devil, his spear directly on the Devil's face. Dante made a disgruntling sound as he entered.

It was dark and obscure, the stained glass depicting the lives of the saints gave the room a faint glow, much thanks to the dim light of the moon. His eyes wandered around the massive walls, the paintings, the chandeliers, but transfixed itself on the altar, where Eleria was joyfully skipping on the aisles. To his horror he saw her, lying on the altar table, he ran to her, passing through Eleria. His heart started pounding uncontrollably.

He stared at the crucified image of Jesus in the extravagant altar, head bowed down as if looking at Trish's immobile body, like He could feel her pain. "Trish" he called out her name in distress and upon reaching her, he can't help but admire the beauty, the splendor. She stirred and he was relieved, he gazed at her body clothed only in her black nighties, a beautiful contrast against her snow white skin and her platinum blonde hair.

She sat up, agitated, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose, like she has some severe headache, upon realizing where she was, she gasped, then she turned to Dante. All fears vanquished as she threw her arms around him, he was taken back, but he encircled his strong arms around her, securing her.

"It's okay" he muttered,

"they're gonna get me" she whimpered, "they're gonna get me.." She started shaking again, Dante tried to soothe her by gently rubbing the back of her head

"Let's get her back" Eleria suggested, Dante nodded as he carried Trish, feeling her smooth skin against his, relieved that she was okay, but anxious as to why she was there.

Dante gently laid Trish on the burgundy lounge, the room was warm and cozy, she felt safe. They were back in the shop, Trish sat up, lost in her thoughts, staring in space, Dante took notice of this as he got her a cup of coffee and a blanket. Eleria looked at her happily, kneeling on the floor right beside her.

Dante came back with a mug, a blanket and a black sweater. He handed Trish the mug, it took several seconds before Trish realized what Dante was offering her, with shaking hands, she took the mug, careful not to spill it, timidly sipping its contents. He gently placed the white blanket around her, and laying the black sweater on her lap. Eleria watched closely how Dante tended to Trish, he then sat on the center table, facing Trish, elbows resting on his knees.

"Now.." he began, "What happened to you?"

Trish would like to ask who was the little girl smiling at her, but there were more important matters to tended to. Still, with shaky hands she placed the brown mug on the surface.

"Who's out to get you?" Dante asked, careful not to show any worries to who might have caused Trish to be in such distress.

"Voices.. everywhere.., it chased me" she whimpered, "but I fought it!" she cried, getting hysterical, Dante caught sight of her wrists, both have deep, fresh wounds.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded, holding out her arms in front of her.

"here let me!" Eleria interjected, snatching Trish's hands, resting her little ones on the surface of the wound. Trish was about to ask who the little girl was when Dante glowered at her.

"Who?!" his eyes were piercing and his tone was cold.

"I don't know!" she cried, "I was about to go to bed, then this thing jumped up in front of me and everything happed so fast and the next thing I know was that I bleeding and voices... voices started chasing me everywhere.." Trish pulled her hair up, revealing more cuts and bruises, "I can't see where she was, but she kept on hurting me.. _it won't heal_" she broke down. "I tried to fight her but it was no use and I have no where else to go.."

"So you went to church?" Dante raised his eyebrow, Trish finally felt the pain easing up on her wrists. Was it so _foolish_ for a demon to go to church, to have this so called_ faith_? To believe in this so called _God_.

"the hell you care with what I believe in?" she snapped

Dante shook his head, "what I'm trying to say is, you went to church but you didn't come to me?"

Trish gulped, she was being too defensive, "I didn't want to bother you anymore.." she said solemnly.

Dante let out a heavy breath as Eleria let go of Trish's wrists, "so" the little girl began, "the hunt for the fallen has begun"

Dante looked at the little girl suspiciously, Trish examined her wrists, wound less and without any trace of blood or cut or whatsoever.

"Who are you?" Trish asked,

"It's me _beloved_!" she squeaked, "Eleria!" with hopeful, innocent eyes.

Trish shook her head, she has never come across that little girl with lilac hair and violet eyes.

"I see" Eleria said with a disappointing tone, "You've been in the dark for so long that you cannot remember me anymore"

Trish looked at Dante with a puzzled face, waiting for any answers, Dante shrugged, "explain" his tone was brief and cold.

Eleria sighed as she told them the tale of the beginnings of Alexiel and Lucifiel and what has become of their fate, Trish was all ears, but Dante found no significance, "Whats it got to do with Trish?" he asked, straight to the point.

"Alexiel was to be incarnated in a mortal's body and every incarnation of her should suffer a great deal of pain and agony, both physically and emotionally, that cursed cycle went on and on, until something went wrong" Eleria studied her audience's faces, Trish was very much absorbed while Dante seemed not to care.

"2000 years ago, somebody broke the curse, somebody ended her life with a quick and painless death, this brought about the complication" this phrase caught Dante's attention, "A demon rebelled against his kind and in order for him to seal off the demonic powers he must use his sword and the blood of a pure priestess, that priestess was one of the mortal lives of Alexiel, _her last cycle until now_, during the process, both Astral ad Demonic powers were sealed in the bowels of hell, her death saved all of humanity, which was not meant to be."

"Sparda..." Trish muttered, "but my beloved Alexiel too, was placed in the confinement of hell where the dark prince got hold of her, Mundus was very cunning, he waited for his powers to come back to its former glory before he thought of a plan" Eleria looked into Trish's eyes with much honesty and sympathy.

"He knew Alexiel's awakening will bring about the destruction of this world and how the angels manage to avoid that by killing off her incarnations through that cursed cycle before my beloved would even wake up, so what he did was he created a body to contain Alexiel, a body that would_ last,_ a body just for my _beloved_ so that she can finally awaken" Eleria held Trish's hand, "he created _you._."

Trish shook her head, forcing out a laugh, forcing herself not to believe "You got me wrong"

Eleria shot her a look, "You think you were created to be in the likeness of his mother just so to kill him? Would you really think that was your only purpose, knowing that you would eventually fail?"Eleria referred to Dante like he was not there.

"He knew I can't do it" Trish muttered and it was true, Mundus knew it long before he sent Trish off.

"You're his last resort Trish, you're a ticking time bomb every second, every breath you take inch closer to my_ beloved's_ awakening and when she does..." Eleria wondered, "It won't be long before her _other_ _half _would resurface itself and its the end for all of us, she would be more powerful than ever"

Dante bit his lip, he refuse to believe these kinds of stuffs, _angels? God? _"why is this happening_ just_ _now?_" Dante asked, trying to calm his own temper, "why not last moth? Of maybe next week?" His tone was again, sarcastic.

Eleria stood up and sat beside Trish, "Because you were supposed to be _dead _by now" she whispered, wide-eyed. "the moment you stepped into the light, countless times you could have died, any under circumstances _you were meant to die!_" Eleria turned to Dante, "_But he kept on saving you_, he kept on interfering, so the angels too, have to intervene" she turned back to Trish, _"Your death shall be our only_ _salvation"_

Trish felt sick, like she was going to throw up, she felt dizzy, everything just came tumbling down in front of her, She always thought that her sole purpose was to kill Dante, and that she was very useless at that. She traveled, fighting off demons, learning how to be human, making use of the life he has given her, thinking to herself that maybe she could do more than to get in trouble or fail a mission. That maybe she could have some _use,_ Most importantly, she went away so that she could stop herself from _needing him.._

"so what you're trying to say is, angels are after her?" Dante cleared trying to make a sense out of everything Eleria said, he refused to believe it, he just refused. Eleria nodded. "hmm demon and angel slayer" he muttered

"That would be a lovely addition for my rendered services don't you think?" Dante asked cocky and confident as always trying to ease Trish up. Trish didn't respond and continued to contemplate on what she have just heard.

"angels are not that easy to defeat" Eleria warned, "your weapons are of no use against them" she informed, "but they won't do you harm" she assured,

"And Trish?" Dante asked,

"they would kill her with every chance they get" she answered.

"Well that's too bad for them that I'm here huh?" Dante answered back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"this is all my fault" squeaked Eleria, "I should have found you sooner, then you would have never helped_ that demon_, then you would never have to suffer this much"

"are you referring to Alexiel or me?" Trish asked tired, she has heard enough.

"Both... you see, when I came down here and helped Alexiel, I too was punished", she croaked, "Angels were gravely forbidden to descend here on earth until one is tasked to do so, but I have to find you before them! I cannot let you die! so..I too have to live a mortal life and I'm always very little" she explained, "I always die at a very young age, so I'm always little, my body can't cope up with my ability, they made me like this to refrain me from helping Alexiel awaken" she sobbed as she embraced Trish

Trish embraced her back and somehow having Eleria somewhat soothes her, it relaxes her from all the tension.

"I really screwed up this time" Trish muttered under her breath, trying to humor herself

A/N

the fluff is in the next chapter lol, and there would be lovey dovey mushy things after so please bear with this one, I hope you guys understood the story so far, please do ask if something confuses you .


	4. She is My Sin

"It's not your fault" said Eleria, parting from Trish. "You're just playing your part in this story called life" she said, tidying herself up. Eleria has her way of telling things in such an innocent view point which requires much thinking in order to decipher what she is really talking about.

_So I was really meant to screw up and die _she thought, Dante watched the little girl closely. he doesn't like the whole idea of people _just _playing part in a _story called life_, the hell with all that. After all, He writes his own story and no one is gonna die, specially the one who plays one of the biggest parts in it.

"Well I better go now" she squeaked, kissing Trish by cheeks and skipping towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Trish stood up, it was very dark and letting Eleria out by herself doesn't feel right. Many a times Trish has encountered children and she grew to be very fond of them.

"Dormitory, if I don't hurry they might lock me up" she turned to Trish and smiled, "don't worry I am not gonna die tonight, not yet at least",

Dante frowned. "You go keep each other safe, I'll come back first thing in the morning" and with that she exited the shop, hopping and skipping as she bounced her lilac pigtails away.

Trish stood behind the window to watch her go, and once the little girl was out of sight, she sighed..but not in relief. _What will I do now?_ she thought.

"Trish" Dante's soft voice came from behind her. She felt his hand, warm and gentle on her left shoulder. She doesn't want to turn to him.. _again_. After all she's done to him before, he still managed to look out for her and saved her. She was _broken beyond repair_ but he mended her piece by piece until she was whole again. And when she can do it by herself, she leaves him... and now she's gonna turn to him again, just as she was... _damaged goods. _

"Don't get involved" she muttered, Dante shook his head calmly, he then took her by the shoulders and roughly turned her to him, "Look Trish, whatever you're into, I can get you out of, _I can take care of it_" his eyes were earnest and true, Trish doesn't want to see those eyes, she tried to look away, "Just come back to me Trish" she bit her lip, _not like this...I won't come back to you like this_

She faced him, her eyes meeting his gaze, "They want me.. just me" and with that, she took him by surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. He was bewildered but willing, he held her waist and countless times he has thought of kissing her like this, But he never thought she'd kiss him first.

Was that kiss a bribe? because there was an edge with the way Trish crushed her lips against his, it bothered him. There was too much tension in every angle, like this was their last kiss, almost as if she's trying to tell him that there is so very little time ahead of them. Indeed, Trish was trying to tell him something.. something painful

And Dante would never have that, he pulled her in as he tried to dominate the kiss. His hand gracefully following the curves of her body from underneath her silken apparel. The smoothness of her skin was way better than the feel of her satin nighties. But put that aside, what Trish felt was not merely passion but something stronger. It was a painful love, a sense of belonging that was too sweet to endure. That kiss would have frightened her, but with him she fears nothing.

Pleasure, desire and tenderness drew them closer, exposing a well of deeper emotions. A ripple of excitement and an endured longing found its fulfillment.

And Dante wanted to hold her, to keep her like this forever. How he wanted to protect her from all harm, to defend her from all evils, and he doesn't care may it be angels or demons. The tender pressure of his lips was overflowing, she was drowning in it.. _too much light_. He was everything to her. A brother, a friend, a savior, a lover..everything...

She pulled herself from him. Before she gets too carried away. Hands gently pushing his chest, parting from him recklessly, apparently he doesn't heed to what Trish meant with that, instead her gave her a kiss good enough to forget everything that bothered her. She tried to catch her uneven and rapid breaths as Dante gazed at her, his eyes mysterious and alluring.

"This doesn't change anything" she said as she walked across the room.

Dante remained where he was, he leaned his forearm against the wall and continued to stare in space. Trying to recollect what had just happened "Oh I think it has" he replied.

She rubbed her temples in frustration, "Stay out of this" her voice was raising.

"Too late" he grinned, confident and calm.

She feared it most, to have Dante risk his life to save her again, she is so tired of that. In this situation wherein they would be battling forces they have never encountered before, wherein they wanted _her_ in particular, there is just no need to have Dante involved. She would never risk him for that.

"First I was a puppet, now I'm a container" she sighed, "It's getting worst.. whats next?"

"I never saw you that way Trish" he transfixed his eyes on her now. and it was true. The resemblance between Eva and Trish are really very precise but Dante saw all the difference. Their hair for one, both long and blond. But Trish's hair was a shade or two paler than that of his mother's. Their skin, both fair and beautiful, but Eva's were rosier while Trish was paler, almost like the silver moon, like a porcelain doll. Eva's lips were timid and shy while Trish's was teasingly inviting. And last but not least is their eyes, both clear and blue, but Eva's were innocent, almost child-like and full of wonder. While Trish's blues were direct, she can look you straight in the eye, without twitching, with confidence and command. If Eva was a beautiful white kitten, Trish is a marvelous white tigress.

Trish let out a deep breath as she took her black sweater and walked to her room, Dante was left to contemplate, though he doesn't need to. he has decided after all and once he has decided, nothing can change it. _He was going to protect her._

Trish's goal was just to keep Dante out, it was a mistake coming here, he has so much ahead of him. While she.. has nothing, she has always thought of herself as useless and to prove herself wrong, she traveled and tried to make a use out of herself, and now this happens, so she'd die for humanity, what would she loose? she has seen the world, she knows what a kiss feels like. It was enough, she's content, she can die now.. it was a good life.

She stepped out of her room, wearing the black sweater which reached up to her thighs under a long gray cotton coat and a pair of white sneakers. she hadn't left that much clothing back in Dante's place. Trish walked through the exit where Dante was just leaning on the wall, "where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business" she snapped, if she has to make him hate her then she would.

She was about to open the door when Dante held her wrist and pulled her back. "_You are my business_" he said, eyes looking down at her, trying to win her over.

"Dante, there is nothing you can do if where I wanna be at is different from where you wanna be at" Dante thought if she was referring to the fact that he was still bitter about her leaving before or whether she was referring to their current situation. Nonetheless, her statement applies to both.

He didn't say anything. Trish closed her eyes to calm herself then opened them slowly to meet Dante's deep set eyes, lonely and intelligent. "You better start seeing things as my decision.." Her tone calmer, "I don't need to be saved anymore" she held his face, he closed his eyes. "Let me go.. Dante" she whispered. Dante's grip loosened but he never let go, Trish's hands fell from his face as she gently pulled herself away. She stepped out of the establishment, disappearing in the night and he ..._was alone again._

He would never consider sleeping that night. His head was full of thoughts which he tried to evade. Things he doesn't want to think about. He has a bottle of whiskey to keep him company and half a box of pizza. _Was it the right thing to do? to let her go again, and what did she mean when she said let go? let go of the wrist or let go of her completely?_ for hours he stayed up trying to make a sense out of everything. At the same time, trying to recall that moment of blissful pleasure when they had kissed, the lips, the skin.. _and the taste_, it was better than he has ever imagined .Trish was the only woman who can make him do and think and feel crazy stuffs.

xxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoox

Trish spent the night on that place where she feels safe aside from Devil May Cry, wherein she can find her own peace. The cathedral, there she sat in the cold, marble floor, in front of the altar, balled up, hugging her knees as she rocked herself to forget all her troubles. Her Luce and Ombra beside her, scattered like a child's crayons.

She tried to question him, to talk to him.. that man on the cross, looking down at her with such tamed eyes, why are these things happening? At the same time, she recited a prayer in her head, He also died for the salvation of many... Would she be like _Him? Would she be remembered? _She doesn't think so. Her death will be unremembered, it won't be commemorated, her tombstone would be nameless and forgotten...

A bright, golden light filled the room, it slowly descended itself in front of her, Trish drew back as she took hold of her guns and aimed at it. The light was so warm and piercing, almost suffocating. Then it slowly materialized itself into a being so majestic, so otherworldly.

A man with pale skin, long, stylized brown hair, and silver eyes, smiled down at her. He wore an elegant black suit and behind were two, massive, golden wings, he wore a dangling cross earring on his right ear and he has his hands on his pockets. He was inhumanly handsome. His presence was too strong that Trish found it difficult to breath, "Stay back.." she warned.

"I am not your enemy" he said, his voice was lucid, like liquid velvet.

"Who are you?" she demanded, fear evident in her eyes, she has never seen anything so beautiful yet so dangerous. _If looks could kill..._

"I am Gabriel" he smiled, "And I came to bring you a message"

"Angels?, I've heard enough" Trish glared, guns still aimed at the Seraph

"Not just _our kind_, but _your kind_ as well" he said, walking casually towards her.

"What do you mean?" she frowned

He stopped as he leaned in front of her, "The demons have foreseen that Alexiel's awakening will bring about Lucifer's awakening, _they are two of a kind after all_" his breath was cool and sweet on her face.

"And?"

He stood up again, "Alexiel will destroy earth, as Lucifer will destroy hell to create a new set of minions and a new kingdom...here on earth.. with Alexiel" his eyes somewhat narrowed

Trish didn't care much about the Alexiel story. "So you're saying demons are after me too"

Gabriel nodded, "they wouldn't want to be replaced after all"

"Then kill me!" Trish insisted, "right now! that's for the best! that's what your kind wants right?!" it sounded more like a desperate attempt for a beg.

His eyes glistened, "I am not here to hurt you... besides it won't be interesting if you were to die as early as tonight"

Trish stood up and kept her guns away, "So this is just a game to you, you just play with lives?" her face, disgusted

Gabriel made a snorting sound as he took his right hand from his front pocket and placed it on the bridge of his nose, "We angels, let things happen as they do occur, we intervene if necessary, _if ordered_ but aside from that we just watch.. or in your case what people would call _guide_" And with that, his wings spread out, it was bigger than Trish would have imagined, then he leaped off in a burst of light, disappearing completely.

xxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoox

At the crack of dawn, Eleria entered the shop, fully clothed in a bright red dress with a white puffed blouse underneath, her face was shocked with horror, "You let her go!" she accused

"You better stop reading my mind kid" Dante scorned as he tried to pour himself another shot of whiskey only to find out he's consumed every single drop of it.

"I don't read minds, I read hearts" she corrected, frowning at the sight of him.

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes as he started to feel the alcohol buzz off.

"What will you do?" she asked studying the half demon very closely

He mumbled something unintelligible, "What do you think?" he replied sarcastically.

"Go after her" she suggested, thinking to herself it was the most initial thing to do. But this time, she was concerned with the relationship between Trish and Dante rather than that of Alexiel

"She doesn't want me to.. she doesn't need me" he pushed the empty bottle aside as his drinking glass fell on the floor. He stood up and stretched, facing the huge, curtain less windows.

"She always gets the final say huh?" Eleria rubbed tilting her head to the side

"What do you mean by that?" Dante scoffed

"I just observed that she always get things done her way, what about your way? you just let her decide for everything, you lost her once, it would be stupid to lose her again because you just let her..don't you think?"

Dante couldn't believe this, "How exactly did you know all that?" he demanded

"I told you, I read hearts" she answered bluntly, almost in way that it is_ normal _"so are you just gonna let her die?"

Dante shook his head,_ unbelievable_ he thought, the kid has a good way of convincing him and yeah the kid was right, if he'll have to use force then he will, he refused to ask the child more about reading hearts or whatsoever "You know where she is?" he laughed to himself, _what was I thinking?_ He thought.

"Of course!" Eleria jumped, clapping her hands excitedly._ This pair is so very fascinating _she thought

xxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoox

Trish was somewhat stoned, like she doesn't care that much. A meteor could land on her head or a she might get hit by a bus but she really doesn't care anymore. She got out of the cathedral, in a mood so depressing, she has never felt so down, like all her hopes and all her energy were drained right out. The moment she stepped out of the massive gates, she was surrounded by a group of armed men, a man in white coat briskly walked towards her, "come with us" he said, "we can help you.."

She didn't bother look up, instead she kept her head down, and the next thing she knew is that she was already in the car, a black Mercedes and the man who was rather brusque looking was explaining something to her, his say meant very little to her now, she could hear his husky voice in the background saying some things she really couldn't quite understand.

She was preoccupied thinking of nothing, not to mention she was aloof and callous in a way, and all she heard were something like, "observation" and "mankind.." it doesn't make any sense to her.. with all these things happening at the same time and with rapid pace.. what does?..

AN

wow finally i updated sorry for the delay you guys, we had a long vacation, you gotta love catholic schools, we have no classes during feast days lol

hmm most of this fic was inspired by my fangirliness with vampire romance novels and the movie brick, its a good watch. i also changed the chapter titles, all the chapter titles will be derived from song titles by nightwish .

men, i hoped you like this chap, even i get lost in my stories and yeah i decided not to follow the manga description of the angels in angel sanctuary, so i kinda did gabriel as how i picture him to be. i got influenced by movies like the prophecy, Constantine, omen those religiously scary movies. so my angels won't be that sinful, they're just gonna be cooler looking lol..

hmm Constantine vs Dante?! Hmm amen to that

I think there are a lot of well written trish and dante fics around but the things is.. most of the are unfinished! T.T I love that fic **Stay..**

**Eric Draven**

i got really excited when you told me this dmc4, coz i have been reading stuffs and theories about dmc4 , just too bad for me i dont know anyone here who is as into dmc as i am, so basically dmc people i know are.. well you guys its so hard not to have someone to talk to personally.. i even got so excited , lol

**Satanic Park of Madness**

yeah yeah i know spawn, ive seen the movie a long time ago and some comics, that clown dude there is just sick! nweize yeah demonic powers wont do that much damage on angels because angels have astral powers. astral powers are the highest kind of power and it would only be matched by another astral power. so an angel may only be killed by a fellow angel. about my December this part right here, _"_

_and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things that i said to you _

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to" 

that bit just makes me sad you know, makes you think of a lot of things to empathize with them twins.

hmm in reality i do believe in angels, and i think they are perfectly happy and content with God and the rest is all fiction, i really don't want to think about heaven at war in reality but it would be a good read or a good movie but not reality please, its scary lol. i was trying to find some demons on the Internet and i even get scared, im such a superstitious looser

yeah that winx club the three witches right?! are you referring to the one who uses lightning or the one who can do mental things?

and you know what I'll tell you a secret, i did try to write about what was happening behind the closed doors in blonde ambition and i ended up laughing my ass off, my face got all hot and i just deleted everything lol! im such a kid! i feel so dirty lol!! so i was like, ok ill leave this for the reader's imagination .

actually about people who are like bashing trish off, pairing dante with lady or with ocs, argh.. men, i mean i read one and trish was like a complete slut on her fic, i closed it before i destroy my monitor. frankly im not biased or anything but it really is _trish and dante_, no matter which angle you look at it, i can't see dante getting paired with anyone aside from trish.. unless capcom changed their mind and with lady's audience have dante with lady instead.. which i hope do not happen

im also planning on doing a baby fic well after this of course demon sanctuary would only take i think 6 or 7 chapters , so..lol no fillers .. oh myy sorry for such a long reply

**currychicken**

this a reply on your review on blonde ambition, ohh my i do have tons of reviews thanks to you of course!! oh i ve been wanting to watch that movie for a long time now, ill try to watch as much wedding movies as i can to get me fired up! Arhg I hate fics that have trish as a villain it makes me wanna hate lady all of a sudden!

**brukaoru**

thanks much ad ty for pointing my errors out, i appreciate it i couldn't have agreed wth you more about dante and trish


	5. The Escapist

"Here is where I leave you" Eleria let go of Dante's hand, (they have been walking hand in hand despite Dante's refusal due to Eleria's protesting whines of "I'm just a kid and I might get lost"). The half demon _marveled _at the white, rectangular establishment which stood in front of him. He's been into a lot of buildings and ruins but this one is just boring. This is one of the establishments which looks good on the outside but stinks on the inside.

"Where is this?" he asked, clearly unimpressed

"YHWH research facility" Eleria answered, eying at the establishment hatefully, "They're doing crazy stuffs in there, studying bout angels, demons and hybrids" Eleria shivered disgustingly.

Dante swung his sword over his shoulder, Eleria pointed at the half opened window, several stories high with blue curtains. "She's in there" she said, "do be careful, not all of the humans here are what they claim to be" she then turned to leave.

"And where are you going?" Dante really grew fond of this _little angel, _as she thought of herself. Much as Trish had, Eleria has her own way of _winning hearts_

Eleria turned to him, "I'll try to buy us some more time, we'll need all the help we can get", with that she skipped off joyfully, humming to a tune. Dante shook his head, whatever Eleria meant by that, he doesn't have a clue.

He confidently jogged up the steps where a couple of security in a military suit and beret halted him, if his outfit or _that sword_ wasn't suspicious looking enough, its the look on his face behind his intentions.

"What is your business here?" the blond man asked, both of them have aviator sun glasses but Dante could tell he's just a boy.

Dante grinned, "I believe you have someone here who _belongs_ to me" he pointed his sword at him

"Call more security" he ordered, his voice broke "Y...Ye-s Sir!" the other one stuttered as he went inside and set an alarm.

Dante rolled his eyes, humans are no fun, this is going to be a piece of crumb...

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxox

She was strapped on to a cold metal surface, lost count on how long she has been there. What she was aware of is the fact that she has been drugged so as not to feel the pain and what the man meant by observation is actually _torture_. She has been shocked three times, not the kind of electricity that runs through her body, this power they laid out on her _burns_

The cold on her back started to ache but her heavy and numb body caged her from killing off these guys and getting herself out of here. But maybe she didn't want to survive this after all.. s_low and agonizing_ she recalled.

She couldn't feel her body and the bright light from the ceiling was blinding, she slowly turned her head to the side where she saw, from behind the fiber glass window the four men who placed her there. Something tells her they weren't done with her yet.._"rest..."_a whisper came to her, she could smell a very fragrant scent as she closed her eyes and hoped she'd never wake up.

The four men composed of the brightest minds of this generation continued to argue over the demoness, they were aged but still able.

"All our lives we have devoted it to the study of these creatures and never have we encountered something like her! and now you suggest that?!" the balding man argued, "this one is very unique"

"Imagine an angel enclosed in a demon's body" another man explained calmly, he was thin and bearded, "this is the first time we have encountered a specimen like her and maybe our last, she may be the only one of her kind"

The brusque looking man scowled, "This one is no good, it must die by all means!" he glared.

"Sacrilege Apollonius!" the rather plump, curly haired man bellowed, "a discovery she truly is and die she must not!!" his tone was raising.

The other three are clearly against him, he sighed "I believe this is inevitable..if that's how you feel then I must..." and just about the same time Dante busted the door open.

Dante tried his best not kill off the humans, not to add the _casualties,_ and he was very careful about it that he didn't get as much fun as he used to. With the fact that he's dealing with puny humans who doesn't even know how to hold a gun and the fact that he's bulletproof. One thing is for sure though, all of them are suffering from a busted knee.

"He got passed all those 700 men?" the balding doctor remarked,

It was no surprise to the brusque looking man, "of course" he said, "he has demon's blood in him" he said sternly, and with that he started to shed off his skin,

"Finally" Dante smirked, "It's about time I face something horrid" he grinned awaiting for his opponent _to condition itself._ The other three doctors were white with horror, the thin bearded man dropped his eyeglasses, the bald man's jaws dropped and the plump guy was just wide eyed.

"Out!" Dante commanded, cockiness fading away at the sight of Trish's unconscious body, blood trickling from the sides of the surface from which she lay.

The demon was indeed horrible and with a growl, sent the other three cowering away, "Son of Sparda" it said with a monstrous voice, "come to save that woman?" it laughed, "you are so much like your father..foolish"

"you're more hideous than I would have thought" Dante interjected with an awful look on his face,

"Impudent half breed!" the demon bellowed, "I am more powerful than you!! stronger than you! Don't you know who I am?" it was Apollyon, another high ranking demon.

"Well yeah?" Dante sneered, "Guess what?! I bet you are not as pissed I am!" and with a demon twice his size, a cranked up space left for him to move around, with his trusty armaments at hand, Dante did what he does best... Rock.

He was hit twice and he's lucky Trish didn't see that, he has faced demons stronger than this one but the lack of space has proven its difficulty. Every swung of his sword and every bullet he fired made no chance of missing the mutation and it wasn't long before it was defeated.

The demon fell to the ground, headfirst. "you are.. making a grave mistake.." Apollyon said

Dante took Ebony and aimed it at the demon, he tilted his head to the side, "The only mistake I ever did so far is letting her go"_and that won't happen again, _he fired the gun, shattering the demon's head to pieces.."That'll teach you how to shut up"

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxox

Trish was awakened by a strong, familiar scent...whiskey and blood, she heavily opened her lids, she saw his black silhouette, _"Am I dead..?"_ she uttered. She thought she was, she couldn't feel a damn thing and Dante seemed to be there. She smiled.._ finally its over... _Not

"Yeah you are" he said, unstrapping her, he tried to hide his worried tone with his sarcasm, "And I happened to be the angel of fucking death".

Trish rolled her eyes,_ false alarm_, for a moment there, she really thought she was a goner, "you were drinking.." she was too tired and helpless to be mad at him now.

He sat her up and saw the cause of all the blood. There were deep lacerations on Trish's palms and feet. The deep burgundy colored spots, blood clots, reminded him of crucification. The red blood screamed out, contrast to her pale skin, it was like red ink on paper.

He untied two knots from her hospital gown, and saw more cut-like wounds on her back, and two very deep ones on either side of her shoulder blades, like a pair of wings were pulled from it. Dante was nauseated, how could he allow this to happen to her.. but the scent of the blood was..._fragrant_

He was sure the doctor's didn't do this to her.. but they sure caused it. He scooped her up, "This is the second time you ran off from me, and you wanted to die so bad.. I can't be that hideous" he tried to humor her, to get the both of them out from their worries.

Trish smiled, Dante never failed to make her smile... well maybe some times he did, but the thought of her answer made her shiver. "I don't want to hurt anyone Dante... specially you..you know what I can do"

Dante started walking back from where he came in with Trish in his arms. "Next time you wanted to die, lets just ask Lady to cook, after that we'll watch Patty's soap operas, that way we'd just drop dead" Trish closed her eyes, she's starting to feel the pain, the drugs were wearing off.

He was scared of her not talking, he wanted her to talk and talk, to make sure she's okay, "Trish, trust me, I won't let you do all those things they said you'd do.." but it wasn't enough to convince her, to secure her.

"Dante.."

"hmm?", he stepped on a finger, almost tripped.

"When things go wrong.. kill me.."

"Tch" Dante scoffed, the injured men scrambled to their feet, limping on their broken knees to clear off Dante's way.

"Please? Just promise me.."

"It won't go that far Trish.." he assured

"what if it does.. ? You know it will" she persisted

"I wont let you die" he gritted getting frustrated.

"_I must._. just promise me, I'll die in your hands and I'll be okay!" she cried, "please..."

He hated to do it, "If it would shut you up" he let out a deep breath and gave a nod, Trish smiled.

He didn't mean it of course, in fact, he too would rather die in her own hands. He'd surrender himself to her willingly.. for this world his father saved, his world he protected would mean very little to him once she's gone, it would be just as dead as he is.. when she's no longer here.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

The moment he stepped out, a shiny black car rounded in front of them,

"Hurry!" Eleria called, the passenger door opened. Dante slid in, carefully sitting Trish up beside him with her head leaning on his chest.

The driver glared at him from the rear view mirror, he glared back.

"Stop it!" Eleria hissed as she took care of Trish's wounds.

Dante could say more but focused his eyes back on Trish, "Why does she bleed like that?" he was unaware why Trish had _those_ in the first place.

"Stigmata" Eleria answered.

"I thought only saints can have those" the man who was driving said.

Eleria gently rubbed Trish's wounds away with her dainty white handkerchief.

The man, threw in a box of tissue.

"Not really.. it happens to significant people chosen ones..but.. well who knows, maybe my beloved will become a saint" said Eleria

Trish scoffed

"Amen to that" Dante chuckled, it was good to hear her_ normal_ again.

"I'm serious!" Eleria protested, "All saints were sinners too you know!"

The man drove very fast, wasting no time.. passing by traffic lights before it turns red, it looks as if he was messing around with it, turning it green then red.

"But I cannot do anything with your wounds..." Eleria solemnly said, "You have them so that they could catch your scent..it's trouble for us"

"The Son was the first holy one to have these wounds" the little girl recalled, Taking in a breath full of _that fragrant blood_. "He was the one who died for many...how ironic for you to have them too, beloved"

The man behind the wheels made a disgruntling sound.

"Who exactly are you?" Dante demanded

He looked back, his eyes were black and empty, his skin was deathly pale, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and black torn jeans, his raven hair was long and disarrayed

"I'm the reason why you're still in the business boy" he grinned as he stepped on it. Dante raised his eyebrows.

"There are seven seraphs" Eleria explained, working on Trish's feet now. "Seraphs are the highest ranks of angels.. Micheal, Alexiel, Uriel, Raphael, Lucifiel, Gabriel and Samael... that freak over there is Samael"

"You're too kind to be calling me by my name Eleria, I'm touched" he continued driving, his voice was like that of a teenage boy's

"Another angel.." Dante scorned, Trish didn't say a thing,

Samael laughed heartily, "Your father said the same thing about me.. and with that same look"

"What do you mean by that?" Dante tried to keep his cool

"I gotta give props for the dude, I've never seen Mundus so pissed, it was fun watching them though, better than 300 I'd say.. " his arms were full of tattoos.

Dante glared at him, "Look man, I just know him that's all, we were the _fuck authority_ club" he laughed, "well at least he gets a chick, but what do I get?!"

"C'mon now dear Samael, not all those women are sluts" Eleria truthfully said, "most are in for the money"

Samael laughed harder, "True, you do know how to read hearts" he looked back at Trish, his lips curved in a smile.

"Alexiel you look pretty hot, I like your new look, blonds never go out of season" his nails were long and painted black, Trish also noticed several piercings on his face. His eyebrows, on either sides of his lips, on the bridge of his nose and above his chin.

"Her name is Trish" Eleria corrected "and she belongs to him now!" Dante and Trish moved away from each other.

"Once again I lost another blond chick to another Sparda, whats up with guys with silver hair anyways?!"

Dante made a snorting sound.

"You're an angel?" Trish cleared

"worst" Samael replied with a seductive grin, Trish felt Dante's arms tighten around her waist.

"Well..he's not really an angel anymore" Eleria smiled, "You know what happened to Alexiel and Lucifel right? well after that.. Samael sort of.. became uncontrollable" Eleria explained, "he was driven by his free will and lived defying the rules, after all he only listens to Lucifiel and with him gone.."

Samael plugged his earphones in, all of them could hear the blasted sound of _Tears don't fall_, at least he's got taste in music

Eleria did her silvery laugh, "he didn't believe in rules or punishment, he just doesn't care at all.. so he descended from the heavens and resided here on earth, where he balanced the good with evil"

"what do you mean?" Trish asked, gaining strength enough to sit up right

"Before, the earth is all good, but when Samael came, he created evil, so everything was balanced, there can never be too much good nor too much evil, because of that he was banished from the heavens, he lost his title and his name"

"his name?" Dante asked

"Yep, only Seraphs are allowed to keep the_ el _in their name once they are banished, they must omit the _el_ part hence Lucifiel was known as Lucifer and as for Samael he came to be known as Satan" Eleria smiled as she sat back on the passenger seat beside Samael.

"_Satan..._so you mean to say he's the reason why demons walk the earth" Trish understood.

"you got that right" Samael took his earphones off, he really looked like a rock star, "So basically you keep your jobs because of me, and I'm living the sweet life over here"

"And what do you mean by sweet life?!" Eleria snapped

"sex, drugs and all that rocks" he answered

Eleria shook her head, "grow up"

"Look who's talking!" Samael retorted

Eleria opened her mouth in dismay "You're lucky I don't have my powers with me!" she glared

"What would a cherub like you do with a seraph like me?!" Samael teased as the two of them continued arguing

"fallen angels comes in all shapes and sizes" Dante mumbled, Trish bit her lips to refrain from laughing.

"And you're helping us because?" Trish looked at Samael

"I'd pay big time to piss those angels off" he grinned at her

"Immature" Eleria mumbled

They were in what seems to be a desolated highway, with Samael doing a 180, when something.. _someone _landed in front of them, wrecking the savvy hood completely,

"Boo" the Seraph smiled with two golden, giant wings and silver piecing eyes.

"Fuck." Samael stopped the car, "Great dude, you really know how to make a scene now don't you?!"

"Gabriel.." Trish muttered...

AN

ok... so like my cousin read it and said, Gabrielmicheal corleone and Satanmiyavi... I wish you dont know who they are lol. Im sorry for the late update I really have to think this fic over and over specially during calculus, i hate that subject. and im quite raw from watching that movie thirteen , and that song lemon by katy rose..

umm wow I gotta think about how I could bring the angels down... so there tell me what you think? Was satan too visual kei? I kind of got scared typing his name, when I was three I scribbled his name on the wall with crayons, my dad painted it over so I decided to keep on calling him samael. scary ,

so there i gotta think what to do next oh meen angels are _difficult.._


	6. Death To The World

**Currychicken**

ohh yeahh! I dont like that gabriel too! He or she is way too freaky! Yeah sure i'll find a part for uriel xSmilex btw I wanna see more of your drawings! I never get to see the ones you sent me before xSadx. Yeah yeah I got a lot of ideas from wikipedia, thanks for telling me that

**Brukaoru**

whoa you have the console? They should have a holiday for dmc!

**Satanic park of Madness**

ohh I don't that much about spawn, just the ones from the movie, well I like spawn and his cape.. and his purpose, yeah I like spawn xSmilesx speaking of satan and santa there was this bill goldberg film about it 0.o ohh silent hill gave me nightmares, that carousel thing with the horses!

**Warning Spoiler message **

**Eric**

yeah yeah!! I umm spoiled myself so yeah i've seen some parts of the game...do you know who did Trish's voice? Man.. she sounds like Yuna! So how's the story?! Spoil it for me I can handle it! They say Vergil plays a big role? Was it hard? And Trish had more exposure than Lady?? xi'm so sorry if im bugging youx

**destructo**

lol thanks I saw you on this forum! You were on pro trish and dante! xhighfivex

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were in a desert... some where unfamiliar.. in the middle of nowhere

Samael hit the steering wheel with his fist, after which he repeatedly honked the horn. Gabriel smiled then shaking his head slightly, he hopped off the broken hood with his enormous wings disappearing in a light.

Dante glared at him, _he did not like angels at all_. Eleria started fiddling with her fingers humming to a tune, while Trish started feeling strange, dizzy, it was an effect on Trish by a Seraph. Her firm grip on Dante's arm was starting to hurt the half demon but he just let her dig her sturdy nails on his flesh.

Samael lowered his window, "What do you want now" he inquired, his tone was bored. Gabriel studied his audience, he transfixed his long and slender forefinger on Trish, her eyes dilated then she fell unconscious on Dante's chest.

"Fuck" Samael got out of the car, "I'll handle this" he said before Dante could react violently.. With low busy voices the two celestial beings conversed, Dante wasn't able to make up what they were talking about. His eyes were on Trish, _his eyes were for her only_.

"Don't worry" Eleria assured, "It's all right, Gabriel is right, there are some things that she must not know about". Dante was tired, not physically but he was tired of all these! it was enough to have demons at hand but angels?

"Yo! we gotta go!" Samael called from the window, Eleria seemed to be pretty excited about something, getting out of the car with her usual sunny disposition, The half demon looked from the windshield "What the.." that's when Dante saw something that wasn't there before.

It was already weird to find them in a _road in the middle of a desert_, but to find a _house right in the middle of the road_ is just bizarre. Dante could swear there was nothing there earlier, it was just an endless road but now... there right in front of him, several feet away from their black vehicle is an old looking brick house with white shutters and frontdoor.

"Where are we?" he asked, Eleria opened the door for Dante, "Wait and see, you'll love her" she replied merrily.

Samael and Gariel started walking towards the house, there was a fair share of distance between them. Dante leaned in to get Trish, he carried her bridal style as Eleria closed the door behind them.

"This is weird" he muttered looking up at the house, there was even smoke coming from the chimney.

Eleria skipped joyfully, bouncing her puffy pigtails like a five year old kid, upon reaching the steps, Dante could smell the sweet scent of.. that _fragrant blood_.

Trish stirred in his arms so he kept still

"follow me" said Eleria as she kept the door open for Dante to enter. He went inside and saw himself in a living room, it was cozy and small but what he found to be disturbing is the dark antique furnitures. There were also seven distinctly different couches aligned in a semi circle around the crackling fireplace

"In here" Eleria led, opening a small, arched door for Dante. "I used to stay here" Eleria said as she fixed the bed sheets. It was a small, oval room with just a bed, a small dresser and glass stained window.

"You live here?" he asked, laying Trish gently on the white, pillow top mattress, Eleria tucked her in with a multi colored knit, "I don't really _live_ here.. I wasn't _living at all_ when I was here" she explained in a 'as a matter of factly' tone. And as always it made no sense to Dante

"Right.. who's crib is this then? And where the hell are we?" he persisted, sweeping a strand of Trish's hair off her face.

"You'll see" Eleria smiled, getting out of the room, but it didn't miss her eyes that Dante bent over to kiss Trish's forehead, the little girl smiled to herself. _and there I was thinking he could handle all the women well infact the closest one to him prove to be his greatest challenge. _

"Oh _Death_!" she cried, running pass the living room and into the kitchen to throw herself in the waiting arms of a very attractive woman. Dante followed Eleria, his footsteps causing the wooden floor to make creaking sounds. Right there he saw a woman, very pale young woman, a _teenager _perhaps, she was even paler than Trish. And Trish used to be the palest person he has ever known..until now, Her hair was short and dark, almost pixie like, she wore a black top and black jeans with an excessively buckled combat boots. Somehow she reminded him of Trish.

"We finally meet Dante" she smiled, letting go of Eleria. Samael and wingless Gabriel were both sitted around the saloon table, Gabriel's eyes were focused on Dante while Samael browsed through his playlist.

It wasn't a surprise for Dante that people know him by name, after all his father left quite a legacy

"An honor to meet the son of the _demon _who helped the humans" Gabriel said though it sounded more like an insult, the way he said demon, it almost sound inferior right next to an angel.

Dante grinned, "Not so manly without your wings huh?" Gabriel glared

"Quit it!" the dark haired woman snapped at Gabriel.

"Who are you?" Dante asked, she wore a silver ankh necklace and a symbol below her her eyes, _The Eye of Horus_. her presence was cold and warm at the same time, it was eerie but comfortable.. something unexplained.

Looking back at Dante, she smiled, "I'm Death" she introduced herself

Dante snickered, "Yeah and I'm thirsty" sarcastic as always

"But its true!" said Eleria, taking Dante's hand and pulling him to sit beside her.

Death smiled, "would you like a cup of tea?"

Dante sat while Eleria settled herself beside him, "From Death? no thanks"

Death chuckled but she still served her guest some tea.

"Now" she began, sitting in between Dante and Samael. "Where do we begin"

"How bout we begin with where the heck am I? and who the heck are you?" the silver haired demon cupped his chin with his knuckles, his tone meant _business_

"I told you.. _I am Death_" the dark haired woman replied, her hands in gesture.

Samael began nudging his head, moving to the beat, everyone can hear his loud music from his headphones. So this is what Eleria meant by Samael_ not caring at all._

Dante really don't know what to believe anymore, Death is a Gothic chick? worst.. a_ teenager._

"Fine" he said his hands in submission, "whatever you say".

"She is one of the _Endless_" explained Eleria.

"Oh great I thought there were just angels and demons" Dante sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Endless are the powerful anthro.. anthroo.."

"anthropomorphic" Death finished

"_forces, _each fulfills a certain function in this universe" said Eleria with a cheesy grin, hoping they'll ignore the fact that she can't pronounce anthropomorphic right. "Death being one of them with her siblings Destiny, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair and Delirium"

"In short The Endless are the moving body which controls the universe, they put everything in motion, following a blueprint" said Gabriel in a stern voice.

Death laughed, her laughter was like that of a child, it was musical, "You are too kind Gabriel" she teased.

Dante frowned in confusion, "So Death is actually a chick?" he cleared, surely he was thinking of death as a powerful being, a monster, or the grim reaper.

"We Endless appear in various forms, but it's easier for us to appear like this though" Death explained, referring to her form, "It would be hard to make tea without a hand, But put that aside we may appear in various forms like a tidal wave or an avalanche..it just depends on who's the one looking" Dante observed she poured in five teaspoons full of sugar.

Dante sighed, "okay.. so _Death_ where are we exactly?"

"We're in my home.. " She beamed, proud of her.. unusually located estate, "In this house, _time_ is frozen, the outside cannot detect us, angels nor demons, this is a space entirely of freedom, this place is_ Endless_, this place is out of anyone's jurisdiction" she poured Eleria some sugar, "_Father Time _favors me of all Endless, he gave me this space where _time _does not exist"

"So we can talk about stuffs without the angels or demons knowing about it" Eleria smiled

"And we can stay for hours and hours without even lasting a second in the real world..but even if we're in the outside" Death said, sipping her cup of tea timidly, "They can't do anything"

"To you they won't but to us they certainly will" Eleria informed pouring some milk on her small china teacup.

"True" Gabriel agreed.

Death smiled at Dante, "The Endless are bound by no rules, but we do have our own, we follow no heaven nor hell, we just do what we were tasked to do may it be evil or good"

"and_ Death_" Gabriel continued "Is the most powerful of them, for all of us would be at her mercy in the end, she is the only one who do not follow the rules of the_ Endless, _she do as she pleases, just like _Eros_"

Death scowled at Gabriel, "I am not like_ Love _you jerk!"

"And she does not have the best temper" Gabriel concluded.

"So angels can die" said Dante feeling like he'd hit the jackpot

"Those who are not potentially powerful can die... but Seraphs can't, if Death decides to take us, we are _expelled, _That's something the Council of Angels must take into consideration" Gabriel promptly answered, he thought that was a give away information, much to his dismay. "If not then, banishment shall strip an angel from one's astral powers then an angel can be succumbed to any mortal weapon, of course that didn't happen with Alexiel and Lucifiel"

"That happened to me though.." Eleria said.

"To be expelled is the worst kind of banishment, entities are thrown into nothingness, _a black hole of nothingness_, drifting on forever" said Eleria "_Alone_"

"and what about your_ God?_" Dante raised the question, pushing his tea aside.

"_He_ is yours too you know" Death informed "He already knows everything.. past, present and future, he lets the _Endless _do the job, after all he'll know what the final outcome will be anyway.. He _is_ God.. it is a knowledge my older brother Destiny also has, bound by his book, man's Destiny has been written beforehand" Death answered

Dante understood Lucifiel and Alexiel, this was _his_ life, no God is gonna write it down for him. "Well that's a piss off" he said disgustingly

"You weren't suppose to know that" Death smiled. "But I figured you can handle the truth.. would you like to know your future?"

"No" Dante answered

"I tried to look over Destiny's shoulders one time to see your page but I got caught, but I do know some pretty cool stuffs" Death clapped her hands excitedly, "Would you like to know how will you die?"

"No" Dante scowled

"would you like to know when you're going to die?"

"Hell No!"

"Would you like to know who' you're gonna die with?"

Dante didn't respond.. "So you really take them huh..._you are_ the reason why people die.._ You took my mother.._"

Death pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "If I didn't take you mother, do you think there would even be a Trish? think about it..Destiny plays a part too you know.. but yeah, I guess you can say that" Death answered, her playfulness dispersed, "But I am also the reason why people_ live_.. there is no life without death..a death to others will bring about the birth to many"

"And I guess you also have something to do with Alexiel suffering too much?" Dante cited

Death bowed her head in shame, "I always come late.. when it's her time"

"And why?" Eleria asked, her face solemn, "You always come early for me"

"You're a child my darling, besides..she doesn't want to die.." Death answered hesitant, Gabriel listened attentively, his eyes were shining like he was taking down what Death is saying.

"But you must do your job!" Gabriel's tone was a step higher than his usual calmness

Samael leaned his head on the table, his feet beating to the rhythm.

"I know that" Death answered, "but.. it just makes me sad, most of the time people beg for me to come to them, while others accept me with open arms, others can't accept they have to die but Alexiel...sometimes I tell myself not to claim her even if she's all bloodied and suffering.. _she doesn't want to die, her purpose is not even near to any fulfillment_"

"You know that _purpose_ is no good..See how _Our Father_ plans" said Gabriel, "Who would ever think that your compassion would be the sole reason why Alexiel's incarnations suffers a slow and agonizing demise"

Eleria sobbed, "Can't you just take her! not to let her suffer?!"

"It is always difficult for me to take any of Alexiel's incarnations away" she said, "there seemed to be that burning fire, a light that shines through, something precious that even I..even I can't find in my heart to take away" she explained, her eyes drifting in space.

"How about my Trish?" Eleria asked, "Can't you just make it easier for her?"

Dante clenched his fists, are they talking about Trish? Taking Trish?!

Death sighed, "I don't know..she's _different_", biting her black lips "It's complicated"

"it's not the first time you are gonna claim a demon Death" Gabriel interjected.

"but.. humans.. have cycles, they _live_, they _die_, they _forget_, then they live again, whereas she.. Trish can live forever, but once she is gone.._ then she is gone_, never will we find another_ like her_"

Dante's eyes narrowed, are they seriously talking about Trish's death right in front of him? he tried to calm himself.

"I saw the same fire on Alexiel in her, but hers is brighter, stronger. She was not driven by revenge but it was her thirst for life that was overwhelming, not all people can appreciate life like her and she is even not human, it's like... I don't want her to die"

"Then don't take her!" Dante protested

"And let her suffer instead? let it be slow and agonizing just as it is" Gabriel hissed, hitting the table with his fist.

"I won't let things come to that" Dante glared back

"The angels are against you, the demons are after you even the humans are getting too involved, face it halfling, you've got no chance!"

Dante grinned, "so let them come" his arms open in invitation, "I'll still be the last one standing"

"It may be so.. but it's different with her"

"I won't let her die" Dante gritted under his teeth.

Death closed her eyes, sipping some more tea,

"Just surrender her to the mercy of Death!" it was the first time anyone saw Gabriel so... _furious_

Death sighed, "I'm not blessed, or merciful. I'm just me. I've got a job to do, and I do it. Listen: even as we're talking, I'm there for old and young, innocent and guilty, those who die together and those who die alone. I'm in cars and boats and planes; in hospitals and forests and abbatoirs. For some folks death is a release, and for others death is an abomination, a terrible thing. But in the end, I'm there for all of them.. but they all have cycles, I will see them again just as I see this little one" she tapped Eleria's head gently.

Death may sometimes be lonely and she often finds Eleria's company to be delightful, so Eleria came to be Death's favorite _customer_ as you'd call it, Eleria sees Death far more frequent than any human has because she never gets to live long enough to forget.

"She belongs to neither class: humans, angels, demons.. half in half with nothing to belong to, _just like you_, but how my heart bleeds for her, I want to give her a longer life, an endless life, or even just a _lifetime_ that way we can see her again, but either ways to let her live long enough would put the others in trouble, the balance of the universe will be disrupted, once Alexiel wakes up, all hope would be gone..and all these because of_ Love, is it really so sinful?_"

Gabriel cleared his throat, "You do not need anyone to remind you of your duties Death, put your compassion aside"

Death nodded, "I know.."

"is it really Love?" Eleria asked,

"Perhaps" she answered, "Three other anthropomorphic beings, I am referring to the greatest of three, not as powerful as me but just as persistent, a lingering being that sometimes can put death to stop.."

Dante's hope finally came to him, a weapon against all these..

"Faith, Hope and the greatest of all is Love" Gabriel muttered

Then Dante rolled is eyes..

"So I see it is impossible to win your heart Death.." said Gabriel straightening himself up

Death lost her tea appetite, "leaving already? Oh! you were_ seriously_ asking me to take her life quickly!? and I thought you miss Alexiel, she was like a sister to you yes? don't you like to see her?"

"I do" Gabriel answered, "I just don't want to see her suffer as much, even if I would be the one to suffer not seeing her" and with that, he pulled Samael by the arm who has already fallen asleep.

"hey!" the fallen Seraph exclaimed

"we're leaving" Gabriel stated, "_your_ demons are getting way out of hand in the outside..._fix it_" Gabriel reminded Samael as he stepped out of the house.

"oh.. oh shit!" Samael scrambled, looking at the other three over his shoulder, "I gotta go you guys..you take care" he said smiling just like a teenage boy

Eleria, Death and Dante were left, silenced by their conversation.

"You love her don't you?" Death said, her eyes meeting Dante's. Her eyes were huge, black and full of meaning. Like a well where there is just as much water.

Dante didn't respond,

"I'm gonna go bid my beloved farewell" said Eleria jumping from her chair then running towards the room.

"I can tell" Death said, stirring her cup mindlessly with long, black polished nails, While Dante haven't even touched his.

"You're thinking of killing me right now, you're thinking of killing the angels and demons and even Him" Death accused light heartedly "all these crazy ideas for her?"

"you said that once she's gone she's gone right?" said Dante his eyes were gleaming.

"you didn't answer my question" Death retorted, folding her arms over her chest.

"when you do take her, you know what will happen to you"

"Is that a threat?" Death find Dante quite amusing

"Maybe" he answered. "But if she dies.. and I die.. will we still see each other?" he found the question to be.. _embarassing_

"When I do take those who passed away, they_ forget_, after that they live again sometimes the memories of their past lives linger, they have that feeling of _familiarity_.. if its destiny then you can meet again, I'm not so sure if you're still going to be yourselves though"

"I thought you told us that Trish can never live again" Dante remarked his elbows leaning on the table.

"I lied, then again, like I said, _I'm not so sure_.. Faith, Hope and Love can change everything.." Dante rolled his yes, if cannot see it, cannot hear it, cannot touch it then he cannot believe it.

"What, they're gothic chicks too?" he joked

"Depends on who's looking" Death laughed merrily "The last I've seen them.. Faith was getting old, Hope never grows up and Love.. Love reflects who you love the most.."

"Whatever" he shook his head,

One thing Dante has his mind set up to do..stop everything, he'd kill if he had to, die if he had to

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

"Beloved?" Eleria crept inside the room, careful not to awaken Trish, but to her surprise she sat right there, sitting on the small, four poster bed. _Beautiful in black_

She looked at Eleria with a gentle smile, "Hi.." she croaked

Eleria sat beside her, "I am sorry you have to go through all this.." Eleria forced tears from coming out.

Trish embraced the little girl, "It's no big deal, I screw up a lot of times"

"But not like this" Eleria cried, "I am so terribly sorry.. I cannot do anything..I'm just a _kid_"

Trish laughed, "You don't have to worry about me" Eleria's arms tightened around her

"If you let _Beloved _out, you won't have to suffer as much, she'll take the hits" Eleria sobbed, "I _do care about you_ too you know.."

Eleria let go of Trish but their hands were still joined, "Hits?" Trish asked

Eleria nodded, "A Seraph will come down to fulfill my beloved's punishment, your body will suffer intensely until Death claims you finally"

"If I let Alexiel out.. what will happen then?" Trish asked

"The Seraphs will take care of Alexiel before her _evil_ takes presedence over the body and you.. _you will sleep_.. and you will forget and it won't hurt anymore.." Eleria answered

_But I don't want to forget_ "And I'll never wake up?"

Eleria shrugged her shoulders

"Will I see Dante again?"

Eleria shook her head, clueless

"I see" Trish muttered, her clear blue eyes downcast.

"I just came to say goodbye" Eleria wiped her tears away, embarassed by her _uselessness _as she thought of herself

"Where are you going?" Trish asked, worried

"I did what I had to do, I saw you, informed you..now I must see Death's brother, Destiny"

Trish was confused, Eleria gave her another hug, "But I won't stop beloved" the little girl promised, "I will fight too" and with that Eleria ran out, leaving a kiss on Trish's cheeks.

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Eleria came back, "You said goodbye?" Death asked cheerfully,

"Yup!" Eleria answered.

"Should we go now?" Death asked,

"Yup!" Eleria came again.

"Alright then" Death smiled, letting out a deep breath as she took a black, funky looking hat from thin air and shoving it on her head.

Eleria smiled at Dante, "You know you're kinda cool, I'm glad I met you" The little girl stood on her toes, Dante leaned his head thinking she was gonna whispher something to him, to his surprise she pecked him on the cheek.

"You know it's kinda sad" Eleria said "when everything is finally okay with the two of you, you love her, she loves you stuff, this happens, when you finally have all the reasons to be happy this comes up"

Dante bit his lip, "I know what you mean" he scoffed, _people should stop talking like it's the end _"Where are you going?" he asked, looking at Eleria, something tells him that he wouldn't see Eleria again.

Death straightened her clothes, "We're gonna face _Destiny_" she replied, "And to have you two talk things over. You know" Death smiled. "Catch up on each other"

"We can catch up on each other later, when things are over" Dante replied not at all discerning the message Death was giving, _while there is still time, tell her all the things you'd like her to know, while she's still here... before its too late. _

"Humans only realize what they had once it is gone" Death replied bringing a shock to Dante

Trish wrapped her arms around herself as Death opened the back door, Eleria waved her hands frantically at her, "See you beloved!!"

Dante looked back and saw Trish, pale and beautiful and perfect, garbed in a laced black dress, Death's most probably, but it suits her so well, Dante has never seen anyone wear black quite as glamorous as Trish.

"when you're done" Death said to Trish, "just open this door and things would.. _hopefully_ fall back into place"

Trish smiled, nodding, "according to plan.." she muttered

"What plan?" Dante interjected

Death waved at the couple goodbye, taking Eleria by the hand, they went out.. the back door shut close and there was silence.

"What plan?" Dante asked again, piercing his eyes through Trish's icy blues.

"It's nothing" she answered.

Dante wanted to believe Trish, he'd rather lie to himself than look at things too closely, he has a plan of his own, try.. over all destruction, he'd die trying if ever things gets dirty, but then again death was never an option for him. Maybe when Death is a little older, he laughed to himself

Trish started wandering the kitchen, it was a strange, peculiar room with paintings and odd figurines on cabinet surfaces.

"How do you feel?' Dante asked, sitting casually on the chair.

"empty" she groaned

Dante chuckled, "I mean your wounds"

"Oh!" Trish stopped to look at him, "Better.. I think" then continued examining the paintings on the wall, it still hurts, her body was worn out.

"Dante.." she called

"Hmm?" Dante finally took a sip, _too sweet_

"If I die today what would you tell me?"

_Not this talk again _"I dunno, you owe me rent?" he answered trying to humor her

"I'm serious!" she cried

"I'm serious too!" Trish shot him a cold look, "Trish, look: I'm not going to allow it to happen okay?.. why do you want to die so badly?! people are dying because of hunger out there! do you watch the news?"

"Because I want to end all of this!" she explained, "I'm so tired.."

"You're not the only one" he snorted "and we're not even getting paid for this"

Trish started tracing the wooden figurines, "I've learned to accept everything"

Dante looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm not afraid anymore.." she looked down, "I can die right here and have no regrets at all"

"I told you lay off those things you watch on t.v" he reminded, begging her to stop, _just stop._

"I should have seen the sign earlier, you know when people are about to die, they see signs.."

"Oh what did you see?" Dante ridiculed, "UFO?"

"No" she coyly answered, she stopped then she turned to him, smiling lovingly, "I saw you.." she muttered.

Dante was taken back, he gulped, he wasn't expecting that

she turned her back to him again, pretending to be looking at bizarre abstracts. "But it's okay.. I get to spend the few minutes of my life with you.. it's enough, I can never ask for more, you're gonna be the last person I'll be with._.I'm grateful_" she laughed _I'm ready.. Funny how she found the courage to speak up... when she's not looking at him, when his eyes were not trying to juice out all she wants to say to him. _

It was then she felt him embrace her from behind, his hands securely tracing her arms then making its way down around her waist, his sweet breath landing gently on her neck, savouring the sweet scent of her hair "Trust me Trish.." he whispered in her ear, then kissing her neck softly.

"I miss us.." she whimpered, "You know...The only regret I ever had is that.. is that I never should have left..if I have known earlier that I wouldn't last long then I could have spent all of my days with you.." she sobbed.

Dante embraced her tighter, if they could only be like this, together.. until the end of time, what he wouldn't give to have her with him, even if the odds are great.. _when you finally have all the reasons to be happy...this comes up _"We'll be just as we were, slayin'.. chillin'.. pizza.. maybe we could go out..I'll find a way.. I promise"

"You can't go on saving me like this forever Dante" she murmured.

Dante turned her to him, his hands on either side of her cheeks, holding her close, "Watch me.." he replied, smiling slightly

Then he pulled her in to a kiss, their lips locking..

it may be one of the many more to come,

or it may be their last..

Destiny awaits them from the outside of that black arched door.

AN

wow i sure hope i didnt mess this fic up.. i have to put Death, i love Death so much, she's from the sandman by Neil G. ohh and there is this other graphic novel lucifer morningstar, i havent read it though just a few Sandman stuffs this bit right here is really a Death quote _"-I'm not blessed, or merciful. I'm just me. I've got a job to do, and I do it. Listen: even as we're talking, I'm there for old and young, innocent and guilty, those who die together and those who die alone. I'm in cars and boats and planes; in hospitals and forests and abbatoirs. For some folks death is a release, and for others death is an abomination, a terrible thing. But in the end, I'm there for all of them." -dream country_

and sorry for the late update, i was sick, soo sick and i got well again when i spoiled myself with several dmc4 cutscnes on youtube lol seeing dante and trish together made me all better, warm and fuzzy inside lol i hope people would start making those cool trish x dante sigs and avys, i never was good with making those stuffs.. trish looks really pretty dont know about lady, she looks hot but.. she could have worn a bra or something lol its too riskey for me_ :just coz trish is wearing one now:_

oh well last two chapters i think


	7. Angels Fall First

Dante steadied Trish by her shoulders, "Look, if I ask you to teleport.."

Trish's eyes narrowed, "You know I won't"

Dante shook his head with defeat, "of course.."

"Don't do something stupid Dante.." it almost sounded like a plead rather than a reminder.

"I have a plan" He assured, though he really doesn't have any, that's how he operates, when the moment calls for it, he'll just know what to do. _Basic instincts_

"I'm not.. worth it.." Trish freed herself from Dante's caring hands and turned her back on him

Dante forcefully took Trish's arm and raised it so that he could study her expression, his eyes were full of determination, "Look Trish, those motherfuckers can't touch me... Trust me on this" he said, _maybe there is hope after all_, "You're worth everything to me now, All you gotta do is to stay alive.. And I'll do the rest"

Her mouth was dry; her eyes were full of tense, "What will you do?"

Dante made a dismissive gesture, "I dunno, just stay alive for me.."

It wasn't too much to ask, maybe there are other options... aside from death or maybe this is just another reason why she should suffer a hell lot, _to stay alive for Dante.._ and with that conclusion Trish nodded her head. Dante smiled with relief

The relationship between the two of them, used to be unspoken. But now, everything was stronger.. it was there all along. Why does this catastrophe have to happen first before they finally realize how much they mean to each other? Perhaps Death was right, we only realize something's worth if we're in the risk of loosing it

He was holding her close as they approached the black door.

"You ready to kick some angel butt?" his tone was confident, he has a theory, not a good one though

Trish forced out a smile, but it could never hide the worry and the fear in her eyes, "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you because of me"

Dante chuckled, "I think I know how you'll make up for it" he smirked, even at this point he can still manage to _green _joke around.

Trish didn't say anything, thinking she'll never get to live up tp pay him back, he opened the door.

At first everything was a bright light, Trish shadowed her eyes behind Dante's back and Dante merely closed an eye.. it took several seconds before the scenario became clear...

His face became rigid and his lips formed a grim line, his grip on Trish's wrist got tighter. The blonde held a hand over her chest as she studied the ruined scenario before them. Her eyes were full of defeat and remorse, her lips pulled down in grimace.

A city.. or what was left of it, the power buildings have all collapsed into rubble, the ground looks like it has been shaken with cracks and faults deforming the highway, the bridge was snapped into two..._and all these because of..me?_

They stepped out of the house, they didn't bother look back, the moment their feet landed on the ground, everything became real to them. "Who would do this?" Trish muttered, all that remains were the debris and the dusts. Dark clouds hung overhead, the environment was so gloomy and obscured.

Dante and Trish could smell the stench of demon blood, carcasses were scattered.

Taking slow steps, they scanned the surroundings.. They both felt something, a suffocating presence, something powerful..

Gabriel was leaning comfortably on the remains of a broken down edifice, "Good to see you again" he said, his tone was mellow and detached. He had Samael tied up in a bright, golden rope. The rebellious fallen in black tried to wriggle his way free. But apparently, the rope just seems to tighten with his every movement. Samael got extremely tired of his ranting

"Fuck man, let me go" Samael complained

"Orders are orders, no one must not interfere" Gabriel answered, his eyes were closed, like he didn't want to meet Trish and Dante's gaze, like he betrayed them. Gabriel merely tried to even out the odds earlier, but in the end, he is still under the jurisdiction of Heaven.

"I've always known there was something fishy about you" said Dante, his eyes glaring.

"What happened here?" Trish blurted out, hostility and fear present in her voice.

Gabriel pointed to the sky, "We've been looking for you.." A woman answered, it was an unfamiliar voice, it was spine chilling... and it came from.. Above

Just like a giant eagle, a Seraph landed several feet away from them, sending off a gust of strong wind and dusts, it was crouched to the ground like a tigress, Dante held out his arm for cover while Trish tried to close her eyes shut.

The celestial being revealed itself from the shadows of dust clouds. Gabriel's eyes were now closed, he didn't want to see this, he tried to create a facade that he didn't care, though his own will was telling him to keep Dante and Trish safe, but it's too late for that now, the destruction has begun.

"No way.." Samael remarked upon seeing who the Seraph was..."Rosier.." He muttered

"She's Rosiel now.." said Gabriel, "she's the one who took Alexiel's place in the seven seraphs.."

Rosiel smiled at the couple standing before her. With long, lavender hair and malicious eyes.. Her presence was glorious if not deathly; the sweet scent coming from her was too much.

"I have a surprise for you" she said, her voice was small but saucy, the kind of voice that goes with blond teenage girls and pink bubblegum. That's when Trish realized that she was holding someone from behind.

"Eleria!" Trish cried, running towards her, The Seraph held the unconscious Eleria by the arm, almost like she dragged the little girl all the way here. But yet again, Dante has to stop her midway.

"She was very hardheaded" she sneered, "She won't tell me where you are... Well, there you go!" Rosiel said, tossing the dead weight Eleria. Trish caught the girl before she hits the concrete ground.

"Eleria!" she cried in distress, Trish was scared to death as she tried to revive the little girl, Dante didn't move an inch and instead, he glowered and measured the seraphim.

Eleria painfully opened her eyes, her clothes were torn, her body was full of bruises and cuts. Blood trickled silently on the side of her head, the sight of Eleria like this was too_ sinful_, it's not right, _she's just a little girl_.

"Beloved.."

"You're hurt!" Trish cried with broken sobs

"Just as you are.." her voice was pained

"Where is Death? and Destiny? What happened?"

Eleria's breathing was becoming deeper, with long intervals. "Death is already here.." she answered

This broke Trish's heart as she secured the little girl in her arms, "You'll be okay" she promised.

Eleria forced out a giggle, "Trish.." she said, "Let Alexiel out.. And after that you won't feel as much pain.. Let us do the rest" her voice was becoming faint. Suddenly, Trish's injuries doesn't matter to her anymore, she can't think straight right now.

Eleria coughed painfully, "Beloved, we'll see each other again.."

With that last statement, Eleria breathed her last and her head fell on Trish's bosom.

Trish embraced the little girl, "she's just a child" she muttered."why.."

"Didn't she warn you?" said Rosiel, getting bored, "she never gets to live past a decade"

Trish bit her lip hard as she laid the little girl's body on the ground carefully, She stood up and just as the same time, Dante stood to cover her.

"My, My" Rosiel smirked, her hair was dancing with the breeze, she wore a black and white corporate attire which was short and revealing. "What have we here" finally meeting Dante's eyes.

"You know for an angel.. you really stink" he snickered

Rosiel laughed, her eyes were vivid and red, almost like she was thirsty for blood. "The angel who helped the demon and now the demon who is helping the angel.. Pathetic isn't it?" she mocked, tossing her hair. Trish was just looking at the distance, trying to think of what she could do and what Eleria have just told her... "You know dear Alexiel, I never really quite figured you out" Rosiel started walking through and fro, "the demonic angel or the angelic demon.."

Trish's eyes narrowed, "it's Trish" her jaws were clenched. "And I'm still trying to figure that out.."

"Step aside" Rosiel commanded, referring to Dante

The silver haired hero just shrugged his shoulders, "What? No fun for me?"

"Oh! Isn't this romantic!" Rosiel said sarcastically, clapping her hands, "Sorry love, I'm not into romance.. Last chance devil boy, step aside.." her voice was raising.

"Make me!" Dante challenged

Rosiel's eyes were as lethal as ever, "You are lucky, Father made it clear not to hurt you.." her lips in a pout, "But one wouldn't do as much damage" with a sweep of her hand, her fingers moving coordinately, an invisible force threw Dante on a neighboring wall. Another wave and an impulse of impulse sent the half demon crashing on to several concreted walls.

"Dante!" Trish cried

"Don't worry bout him loves.. Worry about yourself, Now" she tilted her head to the side, like a twisted doll, "Where was I?"

"Who are you?" Trish gathered every bit of courage, her fists clenched into tight balls. The presence of the Seraph was suppressing her.

"Why, I am deeply hurt" she said, she was like a lioness, measuring her prey. With her back crouched as if she'll spring to bite Trish's neck anytime soon. "But I wouldn't blame you, who would remember Rosiel with loving Alexiel around"

With a flap of her sharp wings, she closed the distance between them and grabbed Trish by the neck.

"Alexiel this, Alexiel that!" she persisted, pushing Trish up against a tree. Trish gasped for air, the grip on her neck was getting tighter, "How do you like that" Trish could feel sharp nails breaking in to the skin of her neck. _Would she teleport? would she fight? or would she just face it..and close here eyes, hope to die_

_"Rest.."_ came a woman's voice in her head, like an echo. Trish paid it no attention, her eyes were becoming watery.

With enough strength, she placed her hands on the Seraph's face and sent off a strong voltage of electricity. Rosiel shrieked in pain, letting go of her. The seraph winced, shrieking as she tried to recover herself from that desperate attack. Trish was on her knees, inhaling an air full. She was aware that her electric current were yellow and warm in color but what she had just displayed was of bluish white. "I didn't know you still have that gift" Rosiel breathed.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Dante groaned as he tried to rub off all the rubble and debris on him, he caught sight of the onslaught against Trish. He immediately got to his feet but before he could even step, something cold and hard held him by the back of his neck, he found himself paralyzed.

"You better stop meddling with Destiny boy, you have no part in this" indeed it was another one.

"What took you so long Raphael" said Gabriel, walking towards them, dragging unconscious Samael behind, still tied up with that golden rope.

Raphael with dark blond hair was crouching on one of the broken posts, his hands on the back of the half demon's neck. "Traffic" he answered sarcastically. Dante tried to speak, he can't. He was pissed off as hell.

"We just watch, we have the best seat in the house" said Raphael to Dante, "Father would be displeased if something happens to you"

Dante's jaws were clenched, his eyes were deadly to meet, fists balled up tight. He tried to move with every effort, strained every muscle but still to no avail..

"Save energy Dante.." Gabriel reminded him

"That over there is Rosier, she was the first fallen… She fell in love with Lucifiel, he rejected her because of Alexiel, she rebelled against higher authorities and came into this world and who would think Alexiel was already staring at her own future"

Gabriel continued, "When Alexiel was banished, Rosier was asked to be the driving force to fulfill the wrath of Alexiel's deaths, she was the one who came to fulfill Alexiel's anguish.. life by life..and it wasn't long when she was able to redeem herself in Heaven"

"So why do you still call her Rosier?" Gabriel asked Raphael

"Why do you?" Raphael retorted back

Well, because the angels do not recognize Rosiel's place in Heaven, her seat was Alexiel's, the third right next to Our Father. No one can change that, not even The Endless.

"I loved Lucifiel!!" Rosiel cried, her eyes were enraged, her breathing was hostile. "I'll love him more than you'll ever do!!!" she took Trish by the crown of her hair and threw her at a distant. Like she was just some doll as Rosiel stalked to further the damage.

Trish was too weak, Rosiel held her vigorously by her chin, "Now look at you, flaunting a beauty that was never yours!" That hurt Trish more than her injuries, it was true. _She was a poor copy of Dante's mother and a poor quality for Alexiel's container._

"I don't know what you're talking about" she forced out.

"Liar" Rosiel snapped, "Like every other fool, he was irrevocably in love with you" the lavender haired seraphim forced Trish's mouth open, sqeezing her cheeks with her thumb and forefinger. Trish tried to stop the angel with her shaking hands.

Rosiel aimed at Trish's mouth as energy materialized itself on the tip of her long and bony, almost alien fingers. Trish was forced to swallow that warm and glowing substance despite her efforts to retaliate.

Rosiel stood up, laughing with such wretchedness. Like a villain from a soap opera as she pushed Trish down to the ground.

_"Rest.."_ the unfamiliar voice of the woman came again.

Trish just laid there, waiting for the effects of whatever that was Rosiel placed in her.

Then it started, at first it was just a sting, like a pang. Then her teeth started chattering, her insides were convulsing, like a needle was piercing through her.. She cried in torment, screaming to Rosiel's delight.

"That would destroy your internal organs, one by one" Rosiel said, watching Trish twitch in pain. "If you could only see yourself, you don't have any idea how I'm enjoying this my dead twin sister"

Trish was uncontrollable shaking, the pain was too much, Her insides was burning. She screeched, blood abundantly flowing through her mouth. Her eyes were empty and dilated.

"That's for everything you took away from me.." Rosiel said, her tone was serious.. Her mission was accomplished, it would take 30 seconds more before Trish shall perish alongside Alexiel..

_"Stay alive for me"_ Dante's voice echoed in her ears

She coughed out blood, even her tears were crimson. Her frantic hands ravaged the rubbles on the ground for ease as she screamed some more...

_"Rest my dear, you have done enough"_ the woman's voice said again

She doesn't want to die, she has to stay alive... "Dante!" she cried in desperation, it was chilling,_ blood curdling. _

Upon hearing her scream, Dante finally found himself able to grip Raphael's wrist with tremendous force. Raphael and Gabriel both stood in shock, though they didn't let it show.

"Impossible" Gabriel muttered, _no one can break out of Raphael.. Until now_

Dante grinned, his body finally gaining the ability to move, his muscles straining as he met the cold eyes of Raphael. The blond seraph studied Dante's face; he paid no mind to his wrist which was now bluish. _There is a reason after all, _Why Father wanted to keep Dante alive. With such power.. how could he possess such?

So Dante's theory was right all along, his weapons can't do damage on angels, but his hands can, and apparently he'll have to tear them apart piece by piece.. He _can_ do that, he _will _do that.. But Trish..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Despite the pain and the burning sensation, she felt a strong force taking over her. She can't fight it, she was _allured _into it, giving in to the promises of ease. It was drawing her in until the pain was slowly drifting away, _she_ was slowly drifting away. The anguish, the agony was all fading... Just like Rosiel's blabs.

_"but I promised..."_

_"Let me.."_ said the woman's voice, it was soothing,_ angelic.._

Trish's body finally laid still and unmoving. Her eyes were opened.._dead._

Gabriel closed his eyes again, "It's done.." he said.

Raphael finally let go Dante.

"No.." he fumed, He doesn't want to believe it.

Raphael stood up lazily as Rosiel turned to leave, her wings spread, "Like stealing a candy from a baby"

Suddenly..

"Rosier.." Trish arose from the ground, hands spread in lateral position, like she was crucified.

"It can't be.." Raphael uttered, his eyes were hostile.

Gabriel's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, "It's too late.._ We're_ too late"

Rosiel froze shocked as Trish gently dropped her hands; her body was in perfect condition like she was never injured. "Rosier.. Long time no see.." it was not Trish's voice...

"Trish!" Dante called out

"That is no longer Trish..I'm afraid" Gabriel informed, trying to accept the series of events that led them to this catastrophic state.

"Why did we let things come to this.." Raphael grimaced

AN

im sorry for the super late update!! i was taken to the hospital coz i had dengue fever, but im all cool now, nweize my doctor was a gamer and he likes devil may cry (lady), i think he told me he likes trish to make me feel better. he lent me his psp to keep me company.. man his tekken character was all pimped out x.X he likes lady but uses nina a lot.. hey lady trish, nina anna lol.

fran and balthier reminds me of trish and dante

rosiel is a guy on the series but wel, iturned him into a chick.. im sorry for that..

my doctor is a vampire and so are his nurses, they always come to suck the blood out of me everynight.. i hate them, i hate hospitals but i like the fast food

nweize so there, i am furious, you know this is why i never join forums, people just pisses the hell out of me!! argh! it's the trish x dante issue again! man!! i wanna kill freud for bringing oedipus complex up.. (kay im kidding) but argh so annoying! i am never ever gonna read another thread about it. i was so upset, i thought i was gonna explode. i found out that some people like lady coz they hate trish.. i dont hate lady.. i just happened to like trish a lot.

i know dante and lady were very flirtatious in dmc3 but they're 18! they're not serious! if lady and dante had something going on, then shouldn't they be together by now? what? ten years and their relationships never progressed? and dante owes lady a lot of money, he's not into her at all! but it all it took Trish was one day.. one day (laugh) this should be my LJ entry but i dont have friends there lol. forgive me im still pissed

but please be nice to lucia, people are so mean to her, Trish to Lady: slap her she's french!, lol kidding. there was this dude who said, 'i thought lucia looks cool, then she spoke' and about her devil trigger.. lol (gives lucia some love)

i love you guys who love dante and trish you know what ima make another dante x trish fic! it's a propaganda movement! my form of strike, keep writing!!!


	8. End Of All Hope Forever Yours

_**Satanic Park of Madness-**_ I was bitten by a mosquito so I got the fever, lol. I was out for a week, it was painful, that was the first time I was hospitalized, how bout you?? Rosier is actually a fallen angel, she's patron of lust or something so I figured she's a chick.

_**Jack Fetch**__**-**_ thank you, here it is the ending

_**Dante's Blade**_-lol who do you wanna kill? XD

_**Curry chicken**_- hahaha you make me laugh, that's so funny! They can go make out when the light dies out later on lol!!

_**Brukaoru- **_thank you for the review and the concern lol XDD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosiel closed her eyes as she tried not to think of the horror that stood just inches away from her.

"So I see you decided to show up" Rosiel said, turning to _Trish_ with gleaming eyes that were meant to kill.

"She's had enough" said Alexiel, meeting Rosiel with a deadly glare.

_Angels with dirty faces... that's what they are… _

A chilling wind circulated the area, the lightning and thunder grew more frequent as the dark clouds became dense. Everything now was controlled by Alexiel.

"The demon?" Rosiel snickered, "I forgot you have a soft spot for demons" she mocked, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"What's the difference between demons and angels?" said Alexiel, "humans alike, we're all hopeless and pathetic, we're all the same.."

"I hate to break the chat little sister" said Rosiel, "but you know as well as I do that you should not be here" she drew her right arm forward gathering astral energy from the tips of her fingers. "Here is where I kill you"

A flash of lightning, the thunderous sound pierced through the clouds

Dante has to shield his eyes because of the blinding light; they all felt the impact of the lightning from the skies, digging through the earth with such impact.

"Fuck.." Dante gritted is teeth

"Not before I do.." Alexiel replied sternly.

She electrocuted the lavender haired seraph. Her shrieks were chilling, like it was released from the pits of a deep well, a banshee.

When everything was cleared, Dante saw he was already alone, Gabriel, Raphael and Samael were no where to be seen. And at the distance was Trish, standing eerily, like a miserable yet gorgeous ghost, looking down at Rosiel, who was on her knees, still twitching after taking in that amount of electricity.

"You" Rosiel heaved, trying to maintain her balance "You'll fight back..."

Alexiel merely closed her eyes, "You know I _can_ kill you without breaking a sweat, and your powers are far inferior compared to mine.."

Rosiel was having spasms and her hands were shaking with pain but more with fury. "You're the one who asked for this Alexiel" she cried, "Have you forgotten your other half!? You will bring death to this world, _you must die_"

"I _will _die.." said Alexiel, her eyebrows creased as she opened her eyes to stare at the pitiful being which was once her older twin sister. "But not in your hands..."

And Rosiel was fully aware of this, she was Alexiel's sister but all through out she has lived in her shadows, she_ loved _and he turned her down because_ it_ was not allowed, well in fact he was in love with Alexiel, she was banished, lived a shameful life, everything she would have ever wanted was deprived from her... because _she's_ all that... everybody loves dear Alexiel

But Alexiel's punishment brought about her redemption. She was again recognized in heaven… but the best part is she gets to avenge herself from Alexiel and all her incarnations.. _over and over again_ and how she never gets tired of it.

But now Alexiel is back, and so once again Roseil will be thrashed because no matter how high she thought herself to be, how she worked herself to be in this blissful state of recognition, a seraphim. Right next to Alexiel she's still nothing.

"I see..." Rosiel said, standing up painfully, recovering from yet another attack "it's true.. I won't do that much damage on you, but I bet I can do _him_ enough damage"

Alexiel saw the smirk in her eye, Rosiel would do everything just to inflict any damage on Alexiel, even not entirely but the thought that somehow she made Alexiel miserable was enough. Rosiel was that desperate.

For once Alexiel expressed the _fear_ and turbulence in her green eyes were fairly obvious.

Disregarding the rules Our Father have just given her, Rosiel headed towards Dante, craving for the kill.

"A mate for a mate.." Rosiel hissed with such brutality, licking the blood off from the top of her lips, "you took mine away, so I'll take yours"

Dante saw the seraph heading towards him, long fingernails clawed, traveling at a rapid pace. Before he could even prepare himself_ she _appeared right in front of him. Out of thin air with long, flowing blonde hair and generously smiling red lips, it was _his _Trish. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing the both of them and the next thing he knows is that they were falling, all this happened in a mere second before Rosiel could even touch him.

It was like that feeling you get in an elevator, the light headed, dizzy feeling. He was anticipating the pain afterwards then suddenly he felt himself land in a soft, mattress. It was only then he realized the fact that Trish can teleport, he never knew she could take him with her.

He opened his eyes and there she was sitting on his abdomen, "You look so much like your father" Alexiel said, looking down at the face of Dante who would like as much to demand questions "he was a good man"

"Trish?" somehow he was still hoping as he leaned his elbows for support, she wasn't the Trish he thought he saw earlier, her hair was a darker shade and her eyes were menacingly, almost glowing with rich dark green,

Alexiel shook her head, looking down at Dante with remorse, her lips pulled down. She stood up and stood near the windows, looking through the blue curtains.

"You're Alexiel.." he said,

"Yes" she answered

"You're the reason why we're like this.." it sounded like a blame but his tone was sincere

"I'm sorry.." said Alexiel, "about Trish... I have felt her pain, her tears, her happiness and fears.."

"That's not your body" said Dante, "it belongs to Trish.. bring her back" he was dead serious.

Alexiel shook her head, "I _am_ her soul besides, it's too late.. Let her rest in peace.."

"No it's not.. it's never too late, not in my watch" said Dante, his eyes were squinted as if trying to convince Alexiel that she was still Trish

Alexiel drew closer and sat beside him, "You love her?"

Dante grunted, he never admits things, he never says he loves someone, he never says sorry.. "You think I'd get my ass in here if I didn't?" which was the closest thing he'll get to admitting.

"She loves you too" said Alexiel, Dante looked up, "very much" but Alexiel's mood suddenly changed. She took both of Dante's hands, "look, you have to kill me fast!"

He withdrew his hands from hers. He stood up as tried to think of a way to get the two of them out of this, somehow he just feel Trish is still there, waiting, He ran his hand through the back of his hair until the back of his neck.

"You promised right?" Alexiel said

"What promise?" he turned to her, sitting on the bed poised and controlled.

"You promised her that when things come to this you'll be the one to end it"

Dante remembered, "So you took me here so that I can kill you?"

She nodded. "Fast!" she commanded, "the changing process will begin soon but right now I'm still immune to everything.."

Dante's eyes became vivid, "I don't take orders from women except her, where is she?"

Alexiel paused, "..inside"

"I won't do it.."

"You have no choice.." Alexiel argued

"Thing is, unlike you, I _do _have a choice.." said Dante, "and I'll keep you alive, no matter what it takes.. after that I'll force her out of you" and somehow he could feel her.. Trish "the only promise I remember making was the one wherein both of us should stay alive, you forgot that part?"

_"Then you both shall die.."_ the voice was melodic. Iike thick, warm honey

He was wearing a white suit, his eyes were the color of the sun and his snow white hair hung long over his shoulders. He was standing on the ceiling, _of all places. _

"Michael.." Alexiel uttered, and her eyes pierced through the majestic being, all the glory of_ He who is like God. _

"You should have never gotten yourself out" said Michael

"Jesus Christ, when are you guys going to stop summing up?" Dante exclaimed. Circling the the place and looking up at the ceiling.

"You.. " Alexiel cursed, "How could you do this to him?"

"You suffer intensely and yet you are still concerned with Lucifer"

"_Lucifiel_ is your twin brother!" she cried

"He broke the rules as you have, I did not make the sentence, it was Uriel"

"The hell with the rules Michael, and the hell with Uriel!!"

Michael paused as he tried to further observe the fury of Alexiel, his facade was cool and calm and his eyes were all but hypnotic hidden beneath long, platinum lashes, "It's hard to think of you as the same Alexiel I have known" he said honestly

"That Alexiel died.. " she answered, her face stern.

"And you have taken with you a_ hostage_?" Michael said, turning to Dante

"I _killed _Rosier because she broke the rules.." he confessed, "the rules were simple, we are not allowed to lay a finger on the mortal"

"Awesome, And you coming here is suicide" Dante grinned

"You killed her?!" Alexiel said in disbelief.

Michael placed both hands in his front pocket followed by a deep sigh, for a moment he closed his eyes, and somehow Dante and Michael do seem like they were related due to the color of their hair.

He opened his eyes again, "Everything near you will be destroyed Alexiel.."

"_Destruction.._." Alexiel muttered, "So be it..."

Michael was cunning, he gave Dante a choice whether to be saved from all this and let the fates decide or whether the two of them should stick together till their _death _do them apart, but he has only one option... he'll stay with her

And this time, when The Endless steps in to the picture they'll have no other options, Alexiel was ready to accept her fate, they could run.. it would take them forever but things will eventually catch up. They're Endless, that's what they live for, the chase. Michael disappeared in a flash of golden light.

To their horror, the walls started exploding

"Shoot" and with that Dante took Alexiel's wrist, pulling her. They were running through the corridors, everything they passed by instantly exploded, the glasses, and the walls. The explosion was chasing them. And who knows where they were going

And somehow, Alexiel just let Dante take her. The risk of loosing their lives meant little to her, she knows how much Trish meant to Dante. How he was trying, in the only way he can, to save her.

She could teleport the two of them out of here but she was amazed.

Sparda gave up everything, not only to protect his wife and his family but all of humanity. He protected a world that was not for him to protect.

And now here he is, ready to give up everything he has to protect her. Even if the odds were great, even if she's just.. She's just a _doll_.. And how Alexiel envied Trish.

The explosions never stopped everything within a meter or so from Alexiel started exploding, to their tough luck, they ended up on the building's rooftop, a dead end. Alexiel knew it won't be long before the walls and the foundations would start exploding and both of them would be crushed to their deaths..

Fury was coming over her, this fury belonged to her _impure._. The changing process has begun. They were still running when Alexiel pushed Dante aside and took off with bloodied wings behind her back. As long as he's a safe distance away from her, he can't be harmed.

"What are you doing?" Dante yelled as he tried to chase the winged Alexiel. With her black, torn dress and her wings, one white, the other black, but both bloodied like it sprouted from under her skin. With a flap of her wings the blood splattered on the concretes and there she was, hovering on the gravely destroyed setting below.

The explosions have stopped, the thunder and lightning have ceased as Dante neared himself on the ledge. "Trish!" He cried with such turbulence.

Alexiel smiled, her eyes were black, all black... "I know what she wants me to do.." she said, her voice echoed, like it was a multitude of different voices. Dante's eyes narrowed,

"She wants me to save you.."

"NO!" he growled, but what could he do? It was only then he realized, strong and powerful as he is.. he is just one of the many others... there are those who are far stronger than him, far more powerful.. The Seraphs, The Endless.. Irreversible forces in this world.

"Enough..." Alexiel said, Dante heard two distinct voices.. "I am far too tired..."

"_That voice.." _he said, it belonged to Trish.. and his mother..

"_Let me go.."_

Was it his own selfish desire to _not _let her go? Was he doing her a favor if he did? He bit his lip hard, nodding his head, trying to fight back tears.

And with that, Alexiel looked up at the sky with the obscured whirl of clouds hanging depressingly over head. "Father, forgive me for I have sinned"

A trace of light pierced through the gray, dense clouds, showering Alexiel with it. Slowly, her old wings scaled off, and in an instant, grew four ones, two huge ones and two little ones below, all milky white. She opened her eyes and Dante saw that beautiful, angelic glow he has never seen before.

That's all... They were all just waiting for Alexiel to ask for forgiveness... to submit herself for the greater good. There need not be more bloodshed nor agony, just a simple gesture of opening ones heart..once more.

"I only wish, I could see him looking at me the same way you look at her.." her voice was distinctly hers, it was gentle and soothing. And then she ascended into the light, into the clouds..

_She has been forgiven_

And for a moment Trish remained midair, eyes closed, body limped then she was falling, falling, falling.. Dante jumped over the ledge and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Wake up Trish.." his voice was shaking, as he held her in his arms, trying to revive her. "Trish, please.." he pleaded with broken, fought back sobs. He has never been this scared in his entire life..

"So this is how it goes? Everyone can have their happy ending but me huh?" it was a half humored statement

She slowly opened her eyes, "hey.." she said, her voice was husky and worn out.

"You're okay..." Dante said to her, "you'll be okay"

"Can you hear that?" Trish said, looking up at the sky. The rays of light was over whelming with the sun peeking through the storm dense clouds, creating a luminescent outline, it was_ beautiful._

"They're singing.." she croaked and indeed they were, Dante could hear it, the melodic song which was all too familiar to him being sung by an invisible choir of God knows what.. it can be heard all through out. It was coming from above, beyond the clouds.. The angels sang for them, lost souls..Alexiel and Lucifiel. Eva and Sparda, Dante and Trish... was it so wrong to love?

I_n the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up  
The clouds keeps them from the light _

He felt Trish slowly drifting away, looking up at the beatific vision of angels in the clouds. The light was slowly peering through them, a new life perhaps. It was in full circle. to end right where she started, _in his arms_.

_And the sky cries white tears of snow  
But still, the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine_

_Dark winter away, come spring _

"Trish.." Dante murmured, "Just stay here beside me...don't go"

_but.. humans.. have cycles, they live, they die, they forget, then they live again, whereas she.. Trish can live forever, but once she is gone.. then she is gone, never will we find another like her_

Trish wearily looked at him, her dreamy azure eyes softening him up. "I never was good with promises.." she forced out to giggle, "but thanks..." She held out her hand to his cheek, he kissed it.

_My young seeds once again will look up to the sky __  
And I know they will grow strong  
_

He realized that Trish was fading away; her body was becoming light and translucent.

"I'll find you Trish" Dante promised..

She didn't respond and instead, he leaned over to meet her lips

and she was gone...

_My young seeds once again will look up to the sky  
And I know they will grow strong  
_

What was left of her were the dusts of glitters which hovered him, evaporating into the light.

He sat back defeated; staring at his hands...S_he was just there, so close to him, how could he allow it to happen. _

She noticed a pair of black, over buckled boots beside him. Death was sitting like a ball, hugging her knees..

"you took her" said Dante, "you weren't gonna take Alexiel, you were taking Trish.."

_When I do take those who passed away, they forget, after that they live again sometimes the memories of their past lives linger, they have that feeling of familiarity.. if its Destiny then you can meet again, I'm not so sure if you're still going to be yourselves though_

"I'll let you in a secret" Death said, eyes looking at the distant, chin on her arms, "remember what I told you about Destiny and his book?, how every man's page has been written before hand? Well" she did not hesitate. "Right at the very bottom is an empty space, what has been written cannot be erased, but it can be changed. That empty space is for man to write his own destiny, a part of life just for himself, a space for him to write his name, his authorship, his legacy... it's not the end Dante"

"What does it matter?" he said hopelessly, "she's gone.."

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Trish felt herself floating, she can hear voices though, but all she can see is light, even with her eyes closed, she could clearly see white light.

"Are you sure about this?" Raphael asked

"Yes..." a woman's voice answered,

"Are we allowed to do it?" it was Gabriel

"We cannot change what has been written by Destiny" Micheal finalized

"Where is Eleria?" Alexiel asked

"..."

Alexiel laughed, "It is good to see you too Uriel"

Trish opened her eyes... before she could even make out of the surroundings, she saw herself.

"It's you again" that familiar voice said.. She has seen her before, the woman who looks like her.. it was also in a dream, back in Mallet. "It's not your time sweetheart" she said to her. "You promise to watch over my son for me.."

"Yeah.." Gabriel said, "Your man is moping for the longest time now"

"Hush.." Alexiel hissed

Trish couldn't see anything but the bright light and Eva's angelic face

"I sure hope she remembers..." Raphael said

"..."

"I think so too Uriel" said Micheal. " I think so too.."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

It has been six months...

The phone rang, he didn't answer and instead he continued reading the papers, gulping down half a glass of whiskey. The phone continued ringing... till his patience wore out he shot it _dead_. It was never his job to answer the phone calls, it was _her_ job.. No body can answer the phone but her..

"Look at him" said Despair in her usual baggy, gray self, peering through the window from the outside. "Sitting like he's all good, realizing his life is over, unable to move on, wondering if he has the courage to physically end it.. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Dude.. What the fuck? You're so morbid" said Samael

"Be quiet!!" Despair hissed

"Better yet why can't all of you be quiet" Dante grunted standing up now and folding the newspaper carelessly.

"Shoot" Samael said "He heard us..."

"And once again Eros overcomes me.." said Despair as she disappeared into nothingness.

_Love takes the form of who you love the most_

It started raining all of a sudden and she, who was just out to buy some ice cream was stuck sheltering herself under the roof of Devil May Cry

"What took you so long?" Samael hissed

"She just woke up days ago" the girl with lilac hair said

"Don't ever ever leave me with Despair again! You go that?"

The little girl rolled her eyes as she entered the shop with the tall young man in all black.

"I don't take jobs _for now_, bathroom is at the back" Dante said leaning on his table, staring up at the picture frames on his desk, two women who look alike, but distinctly different.

"I just thought you wanted company" said the little girl, "You heart says you're lonely for her"

"Yeah dude, for a while there I thought you're gonna end up just like Kurt Cobain.. Man! that guy is fucking awesome!"

Dante froze, _was this true... _He looked up

"We have a surprise for you!!" Eleria smiled

"3...2...1" Eleria and Samael chorused

"Eleria!!!" someone busted the door open, she was wet and cold... upon seeing Eleria, she knelt down and crushed the little girl in her arms. "Don't you ever run off like that again okay?"

"I'm sorry beloved" she said as the woman kissed Eleria's forehead

She stood up and saw Samael but tensed when she saw Dante...

Dante studied her, eyes full of wonder and hope. Her hair was a little shorter and darker; her clothing was a salmon pink sweater and washed up jeans. And on her chest was a familiar red amulet. And_ that face_, that face he cannot forget. Those eyes, those particularly blue eyes like lapis lazuli..

He smiled and chuckled, _this all too good to be true.. _

"What's so funny?" she asked, studying him with that red coat and silvery tousled hair, handsome and perfect features which was all too familiar to her.

"Nothin'" Dante smirked, "Did you do something with your hair?"

The tall, beautiful woman blinked several times, "Yes actually.." she answered, bewildered, "I cut it short and dyed it" somehow she can't help but look at Dante, she was trying to remember him...

"By any chance.. Do I know you?" she asked

Dante didn't respond, _so Trish forgot.. _

"You see" she explained, "I had an accident and I was under coma for six months.. Weird I know right?" she continued "they were about to cut my life support when suddenly I just woke up"

"Do you believe in miracles?" Eleria interjected

"Shhhh" Samael and Dante chorused.

"But when I woke up, I just have these tiny remnants of things you know? Vague memories..."

Dante nodded, "I see..." trying to amuse himself "I am actually your long lost husband" he said

Samael and Eleria grunted

"Dude can't you be a little bit more convincing?" said Samael

Eleria pinched Samael to shut him up.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Seriously though. _.why do I feel like I've known you all my life.._"

Dante didn't respond and so he bit his lip, he knows exactly what to do..

"I'm sorry" the woman smiled apologetically "I'm not hitting on you I promise, just that, you look familiar" , she held out her hand, "My name is Trish.. And you are...?"

Dante was about take her hand when both of them felt a sudden electric current which caused them to withdrew their hands..

But Dante forcefully took hers nonetheless, "My name.." Dante said, his eyes on Trish urging her to remember. She felt her head pulsing as she closed her eyes, eyebrows creased, straining...

Another electric shock, but Dante never let go, it lasted for several seconds.. _"You're worth it Trish"_ he gritted his teeth, all the powers went out.

She was shocked too, but it triggered something in her mind then all of a sudden, everything laid itself in front of her, playing like a fast forwarded movie trailer.

She opened her eyes... "Dante..." she smiled...

Eleria clapped her hands excitedly "Now do you believe in miracles?" she asked, giving Samael a high five, "My Beloved will be thrilled!"

"I do now" Dante said, pulling Trish in his arms, "I never thought I'd see you again" he whispered in her ears, kissing her neck hungrily.

Trish was crying, "What did I do to my hair?" she sobbed, Dante chuckled. This time, he'll put things to right…

"A match made in heaven" Eleria said

"Most likely a match made in Hell" Samael snickered. Covering Eleria's eyes, "PG 13, sorry kiddo"

They kissed, passionate and lingering, wrapped up in each other's arms.. his fingers running through her hair..

"Or Rated" Samael continued.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

"Our Father granted her a life" Death said to Destiny, "Amazing how the two of you make such a good team, He has plans for her after all"

"Everything happens for a reason dear sister" said Destiny he was a tall hooded figure with a book clutched into his chest.

"What will happen to them now?" Death asked, looking at Trish and Dante from a mirror in her house.

"I just wrote her story in his page, from now on they will share a life.." Destiny answered, "A new beginning for them two, the higher ones have grown fond of them"

"Yeah I've noticed" Death said, "everyone will watch over them, atleast they managed to stay together unlike the others.." referring to Sparda, Eva, Alexiel and Lucifiel

"They represent the former ones, the souls found their mates..afterall, they are like us, a driving force, but they set things to right, they even out the odds of evil, for no matter how much of a demon they claim their selves to be.."

"They're still a bunch of goody goodies" Death laughed like a child.

"But I pity Alexiel, she never got to see him.."

"For now" Destiny said, "But that's a different story"

_AN_

_That bad huh? Sorry I really just have to end it umm thanks for the reviews you guys.._

_Itachi is dying and I will too.. if he does. _

_My my I can't kill angels dudes! It's not right, I killed rosier though_

_Umm finished (groan) there I was all excited about finishing this fic and starting the other one when I have just realized its my finals week… well yes this is where I disappear… _

_Umm When Uriel sentenced Alexiel's punishment, he destroyed his vocal chords as punishment to himself _

_See ya!_


End file.
